Prehistoric Magic: Adventures through Time
by Rwbyknight
Summary: After reuniting with Rex after an unexpected return trip the D-Team are on a new adventure to save the world both the past and present.
1. New Adventure

**Hey, I'm here with the first chapter of the next story of the Prehistoric Magic series called PM: Adventures through time. As for Sheer I'm going to make her go fan-girl over Jake before actually going to fall in love with him for that I'm going to have to find a way for her to leave the space pirates probably when she loses her memories when they reach ancient Japan, with that out of the way let's begin.  
**

"See you guys around," Max said with a tear in his eye but as they were about to turn around the ripple in the sky appeared with the Backlander flying out. "Back already?" he asked.

"Who knows time could be different," Zoe said.

"Well, I just want to know what happened seeing as the ship has burnt marks on it," Jake said as there was smoke rising from different parts of the ship.

Teleporting from the Backlander were the Ancients along with Rod and Laura. "Not like we're glad to see you again but why so soon?" Max asked.

"We were attacked by another ship with more advance technology that had weapons on it," Rex explained.

"That would explain the burnt marks," Jake said.

"But I have a feeling they're going to come back for us," Dr. Ancient explained as Jonathan jumped out of the ship.

As the parents entered the house, the D-Team talked. "Where are Chomp and the others?" Max asked wanting to see the dinosaurs once more.

"They're in the ship. Want to go see them?" Rex asked getting nods with Reese wanting to come along.

Taking the stones they summoned the dinosaurs once more. "It's good to see you again, Swift," Jake said rubbing her head.

"What are these?" Reese asked.

"These are a more advance version of the Dinowatches with more features called the Dinobracer," Jonathan explained as each teenager took one.

"We so needed an upgrade anyways," Zoe said.

"Uh guys you should take a look at this," Rod said as another ship appeared over the house.

"That's the same symbol that attacked us," Rex said seeing the symbol.

"And it's heading towards the house," Zoe said. "Not on my watch," Jake said teleporting down but it was too late as the entire house vanished.

"Guys hate to break it to you but our parents are traveling through time," Rex said.

"How?" Dr. Owen asked.

"I can track them using this TPS," Rex explained showing them the device. "It's called the Time System like the GPS but for time," he further explained.

"Then let's fix the time machine," Jake said but easier said than done as it was a lot harder than it looked.

"Just ask grandpa for help," Rod said. "Yeah, just keep a close eye on him," Laura added.

"We'll need to take a chance on this one," Max said getting a nod.

After having Helga remove Dr. Z from the restroom, the team along with his own grandchildren kept a close eye on him.

But in Jake's mind was the Black T-Rex and the Indominus along with his blade spirits trying to calm him down. " _Jake I know you're made but please calm down_ ," Eita asked as inside said mind was a storm of emotions.

" _I lost one set of parents to a mad man I'm not going to my adopted parents either_ ," he said before speaking to Jonathan, "Does this ship having a training room by any chance?" he asked catching everyone's attention.

"Unfortunately we do not," Jonathan answered.

"You're mad that you couldn't stop them from being taken aren't you?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah I'm fucking pissed I already lost one set of parents to a mad man I'm not going to lose another set of parents to this fucker as well," Jake said.

"Yeah we'll find them so don't worry," Max said as Zoe hugged him from behind.

"Guys I completed work on the Dinobracers," Reese said showing the gang the new devices.

"Man this is awesome," Jake said putting his on along with the card holder.

"Next I'll figure out how to extend the range of the TPS," Reese said.

"You know," Rod said, "There's a crystal that hold all the info and if we get it to the D-Lab how it works."

"Then let's get started," Reese said as both her and Rod along with Laura head to the D-Lab.

Back in the control room, the gang looked down as the signal was getting weaker by the minute. "At this rate, even if we get the time warp working again, we'll never know the exact time period our parents are in," Rex said looking at the TPS.

"Don't you know no one likes a sad face," Dr. Z said typing on the computer. "But good news is that I fixed the time machine. Now put back the stones then Jonathan tries and activate the time warp."

"Alright," the android said after the team place the stones back.

But as that was happening Dr. Z pressed a button signaling the ship to time warp.

"But where are we going?" Zander asked.

"Who cares the important thing is that we are time traveling," Dr. Z yelled.

"But where are the others?" Zoe asked. "They're still back at the lab," Rex realized as the alarms started to go off.

"Can we make a crash landing?" Jake asked.

"It would be too dangerous as for one the crash itself and the second we won't know what time period we're going to be in," Jonathan explained.

"Then we'll have to risk it," Max said as Jonathan nodded entering the time stream.

With the first thing, they all saw was a forest; however, looking down below they saw that they were at the time of the dinosaurs. "But which time period?" Jake asked.

"The Cretacious period," Rex answered.

"Where's the Alpha, Gang?" Zoe asked. "Their stones are gone as well," Max said.

"They're down there," Jake said showing that the Alpha Gang is on the ground attacking the dinosaurs with Terry.

"Let's get down there," Rex said as the group took their own stones.

Teleporting down, the first thing they encounter was a Stegosaurs charging straight at them. Holding out his hand, Jake touched the dinosaur causing a bright flash catching everyone's attention; moreover, as the light disappeared the dinosaur was gone but Jake was standing in what looks like the Stegosaurus.

"Is that you?" Zoe asked as Jake was wearing the dinosaur as armor holding one of the spikes as a sword and the rest of the spikes were connected from his head like a ponytail. 

"Dinosaur armor uh," Jake muttered before grinning, "Let's get wild," he said gaining a running start before curling up into a ball forming a wheel grinding Terry throwing the dinosaur to a Pachycephalosaurus and a Styracosaurus sending Terry to the ground as an Ampelosaurus joined them.

"How is this possible?" Dr. Z yelled.

"Now to finish this," Jake said yelling, "Death Grind." Rolling up into a wheel once more he spun at extremely fast speeds defeating Terry.

Seeing as the battle was over, Jake and the dinosaur separated as the Stegosaurus looked confused before walking away. "Jake that was amazing," Rex said as Zoe caught him from falling.

"Yeah how did you do that?" Max asked.

"Honestly I don't know myself," Jake admitted. "It was all by instinct I guess."

"Everyone you must return to the ship immediately," Jonathan yelled. "What's wrong?" Zoe asked.

"Up in the sky a giant meteor," Jonathan said pointing to the sky as everyone high-tailed it to the ship as Jonathan started the warp drive.

In the time stream, everyone saw a huge bird like creature above them. "What's that?" Jake asked.

Immediately after seeing the creature they all heard a female voice say, "You are all in great danger if you follow me I will guide you to safety. And I will also guide you to your destiny."

 **I'm going to end here for now; moreover, I'm also going to try and start my Naruto and Symphogear crossover after this as well so look out for that so see you later.**


	2. Journey to Rome

**First of all, I would like to thank everyone who already followed and liked this story. As for your question Austin I'll try and have Jake ware two dinosaurs as armor but be description needs a bit of work so if you want you could help design each armor as well as weapons for the dinosaurs in the original Prehistoric Magic, but other than that let's begin.  
**

"Who are you?" Jake asked.

"My name is Pterosaur," the phoenix-like bird said with a female voice.

"What do you guys think?" Rex asked.

"It's worth a shot," Max said.

"Then follow the bird," Rex ordered Jonathan.

Following the bird creature, they exited the timeline and into a forest. "What time period is this?" Zoe asked. 

"According to the map we're in Ancient Rome," Jonathan answered. "And add some more news is that our parents are in this time period," Rex added.

"That's great," Jake said.

"Before you teleport us down Jonathan," Jake said as Helga took the Alpha Gang away. "If we're going to Rome we need to look the part," he said gesturing to their clothes.

So after a quick clothing change, they were dressed as people of the area. "And this is why you're the leader of the group," Max said as the android teleported them down.

But as soon as they landed, Chomp took off running towards the river. Following the dinosaur, it was revealed that he was nudging the female awake.

Waking up the female saw the four teenagers, "Are you with the Roman Army?" she asked scared holding on to her bag. The girl in question was wearing a blue knee length dress.

"No we're travelers on our way to Rome but we got lost," Rex answered.

"At least I escaped the monster," the girl said getting up.

"What monster are you talking about?" Zoe asked.

"It was around and flying through the sky," she explained getting shocked and worried looks from the four. "You were probably dreaming it," Jake nervously said.

"You think so?" she asked getting nods. But looking down she saw Chomp try and get into the bag," Don't do that," she yelled.

Looking at Chomp, she said, "Forgive me but something important is in here." But then started to scratch Chomps chin.

"Before we get off track, my name is Jake," he introduced himself. "This is Zoe then Rex and finally my brother Max."

"Nice to meet everyone I'm Sophia," she introduced herself.

Getting up Sophia was asking all types of questions with the gang telling half-truths. But before anything could be said or done the Dinobracers went off, "There's a dinosaur nearby," Rex said.

"What are those things?" Sophia asked looking at the bracers.

But as they were explained what came up the signal went dead, "It's gone," Max said.

"Jonathan, can you tell us where the dinosaur appeared?" Rex said.

"Yes it appeared in little town of Trachea," he said shocking Sophia.

"That's my home village," she said.

"I take it that whatever you're carrying is the key to freedom," Jake asked after Sophia explained why she was on her journey receiving a nod.

But Chomp was able to get whatever he was looking for out of the bag. "What is that?" Zoe asked.

"It's something that's been in my family for a long time," she said. "You can't touch with your bare hand as it will shock you," she explained.

"So the jewel is the only thing that will save him," Rex repeated.

Jake, on the other hand, was extremely quiet once he felt the power of the jewel thinking, " _Is this what Pterosaur brought us here for_."

But what knocked Jake out of his thought was Jonathan calling. "There's something fast heading your way," he warned but flying overhead and coming towards them was a familiar ship.

"That's the thing that took our parents," Zoe said as the thing landed.

Opening the cockpit was a huge man with bat wings. "Who are you?" Max asked as all four stood in front of Sophia.

After some arguing, Jake realized what he was after. As the giant man flew in front of Sophia Max summoned Chomp to battle; however, the man came prepared as he placed a card on his chest summoning a Torvosaurus.

Charging they head bashed each other, "You can do it Chomp," Max encouraged.

Placing another card on his chest the Torvosaurus gained a crystal like armor. "Man, why do the bad guys always get the cool stuff," Jake whined upon seeing it.

"And to heat things up a little Magma Blaster."

"Oh on you don't," Jake said, "Poseidon's Wrath." Summoning a wave of water extinguishing the flames.

"Chomp you'll have to trust me on this," Jake said placing a hand on Chomp. And like with the Stegosaurus, Chomp and Jake fused together as the head became a shield and tail became a sword covered in armor and in the centerpiece was a thunderbolt. 

"What is this?" the man asked shocked.

"Let's bring on the Thunder," Jake said charging at Torvosaurus.

Roll dodging a tail swipe Jake said, "Lightning Strike." Delivering a lightning bolt point blank, "Now Thunder Drill," Jake followed holding the blade in front of him as electricity gathered around finishing off the Torvosaurus.

After the battle ended Jake and Chomp split with the dinosaur returning to its baby form.

As everyone regrouped, Sophia was about to wave goodbye when Jake announced, "I think we should go with her." 

"Why?" Rex asked.

"Whoever the bozo is working for is sure to return and we're the only one's here with dinosaurs."

"That and Chomp is bound to follow anyways," Max said as Chomp was still trying to get the stone in the bag.

"That guy wasn't after Sophia," Zoe said after some thought, "He was after the stone."

"Then we'll sure to come with you," Rex said.

"Alright," the girl said as they followed her to Rome.

 **Seeing as the Rome arc is in three episodes I'll see if I can combine them in one chapter so on with episode 52 of the entire series but episode 3 in season three.**

But before they could get any further Jonathan called, "We're receiving a strange transmission from another dimension you better return."

"You three head up," Jake said, "I'll stay with Sophia."

"If you're sure," Max said as the six were beamed up.

"Shall we get going?" Jake asked turning to Sophia receiving a nod.

Walking to the next town the pair took a quick break. "Hey we're back," Zoe said catching up with the two.

"So what was with the transmission?" Jake questioned.

"It was Reese and here," Max said handing his brother some cards.

"And these are?" Jake asked taking them.

"New move cards Dr. Z invented to have a better chance against the space pirates," Rex explained.

But before anything could be said, Jake yelled, "Move it." Not even questioning it they ran just as another space pirate flew by but this pirate unlike the first one this one was skinny as a stick.

"Who are you?" Max asked.

"I am Foolscap of the space pirates," he introduced himself, "Now hand over the stone."

"Here's our answer," Jake said. "Dino slash! Let's rock Eoraptor," he said swiping the card summoning his first dinosaur. "Now let's unite and strike," he said as Swift fused with him.

As the light disappeared, Jake was now standing in a ninja-like outfit with the claws acting as knives the tail as a sword and in the center was the symbol for the secret dinosaurs (which will be the symbol for the mega evolution from Pokémon).

"So you're the one with the strange powers," Foolscap muttered summoning Shunosaurus then adding some armor on it.

"Guys get out of here," Jake said dodging the tail swipe then charging in sword swiping the dinosaur. "Fury Swipe," Jake called out slashing but before the next move, Foolscap returned the dinosaur.

Glaring at the fleeing pirate, Jake, and Swift separated before Jake returned the dinosaur back to card form.

Regrouping with the others, he saw Sophia try and calm her heart. Bringing her to a shaded bench, "You were right about them coming for the stone," Sophia said taking it out.

"How much power does the stone have?" Max asked.

"The power of the stone is limitless," she said. "In the right hands, it could turn a warrior's sword invincible."

"But you couldn't get it to Spartacus in time for the Roman Army to attack," Zoe said getting a nod.

Looking down, they saw that the three dinosaurs playing tug a war with the bag. Getting an idea Max asked to barrow the bag and after getting her agreement Max put his idea into reality.

"I see you're doing the old switch Aru," Jake realized. And after filling the bag with rocks, they separated Jake going with the guys and Zoe going Sophia.

"Zoe remember no matter what happens do not leave Sophia," Jake said to Zoe before they split up.

Entering the next town, the Dinobracers went off. "Looks like we got company," Rex said as Foolscap landed on a rooftop. 

"You thought you could fool me holding the stone for the girl," he sneered charging at Max. But was intercepted by Jake's spinning kick sending the space pirate crashing into a stone house.

"Now tell us where our parents are?" Rex asked but Foolscap quickly took the bag; however, it was full of rocks, "What you tricked me no fair," he whined.

"Aren't pirates supposed to not play fair," Max said.

"Only pirates trick others not the other way around," Foolscap said flying away.

" _Jake come in Jake_ ," Zoe said on the bracers. "This is Jake," he answered.

" _I need help now, Foolscap is attacking the training house chasing after Sophia_ ," she said as Paris was thrown over her.

"We'll be right there," Jake said switching over to Jonathan. "Jonathan I need the buggy," he asked as it appeared.

Hopping inside, the boys took off to the area and in about 30 minutes they reached the house just as Foolscap summoned another dinosaur. "You're too late brats the stone is as good as mine," the space pirate sneered as Paris and Zoe regrouped.

"We'll see about that," Max yelled. "Dino slash! Roar Triceratops," summoning Chomp to his battle form.

"Dino slash! Bash them Pachycephalosaurus," Jake said summoning Pachy then fused together. After the fusion, the right hand was Pachy's head and the tail as the sword covered in armor, "Let's get wild," charging at the Majungasaurus while Chomp battled Shunosaurus.

"Let's help them out," Rex said getting a nod from Zoe. "Dino slash! Blow them away/Spring forth," they said swiping the card.

"Carnotaurus/Parasaurolophus," they finished summoning their dinosaurs. "Go help Chomp," Rex instructed Ace. "Help out Jake," Zoe said to Paris.

Still focused on the battle, Foolscap forgot about Sophia. "Let's see how you handle Aqua Vortex," the pirate said activating the move card.

Using the move card Shunosaurus used it on Ace then Max countered, "Buzzing Spear," Max said using a move card that Dr. Z made.

As a smaller version of Lightning Spear, it still made the same amount of power is its counterpart. "Mayfly," Rex followed up ending the battle.

"Wind Tackle," Foolscap said as Majungasaurus was surrounded by air attacking Paris. Injured by the attack, Zoe said, "Diamond Wing." Like Metal Wing, three Quetzalcoatlus were summoned slashing Majungasaurus; moreover, after the attack ended Jake jumped over with Pachy's head shining, "Pile Driver." Slamming the head to the ground, an earthquake formed finishing the battle.

Regrouping, the fused human/dinosaur separated, a net was thrown over them. "Tell us where those monsters you summoned sorcerer," one of the males yelled at the captured group.

"If we don't get out soon we'll never make it to Rome," Rex whispered.

 **I'm going to stop here, looking ahead if I keep doing the two episodes for a single chapter I'll be able to finish this series soon. If you have any designs for the dino armor please comment them and it can only be the dinosaurs that's already been shown so look in the Prehistoric Magic to see the dinosaurs, see you later.**


	3. Roman Brawl

**Here is the next chapter for PM: Adventures through Time. Austin, I thank you for the suggestions on two dinosaurs and now let's begin.  
**

"We need to bite through the rope," Rex said as Chomp was able to bite the rope.

Running away, the group followed but were stopped by Chomp in his Battle form. Leaving town, they all took a breather, "Don't worry Sophia we'll be in Rome soon and we'll find your brother," Rex tried to comfort a sadden Sophia.

"We'll have to get there soon before the Coliseum battle start," Jake said getting nods.

"But how do we get there?" Sophia asked.

"I got a call from Jonathan," Zoe said, "It looks like a dinosaur in the center of Rome."

"We'll have to get there soon if it's one of those space pirates," Jake said before they all resumed their travel to Rome.

Entering the marketplace of Rome, the group overheard one of the guys say, "It was easy to convince her, all I had to say Spartacus battle a giant lizard and she was all for it." 

"Damn we don't have that much time left," Max said. "Hey mister can you describe the lizard?" he asked.

"Sure it was as tall as any tree with stubby arms and teeth that could eat a whole horse."

"Could be the space pirate or Terry," Zoe said.

"The only way to find out is at the Coliseum," Sophia said pointing to the arena. Sneaking past the guards, the D-Team got their first look of the ruler of Rome, "He doesn't look so tough, Jake could beat him," Zoe said.

"Wait did you just hear a roar?" Rex asked.

"Yeah that's Terry," Max said looking at the gate next to them. As the door opened, "Hey it's the Alpha Gang," Zoe said.

"And that guard has their Alpha Scanner," Jake said. "We'll have to save both the gang and their scanners if we can get Terry back into a card," Zoe said as the huge metal gates opened.

As Terry was led out to the field, "Rex go with Sophia," Jake said. "Get the stone to Spartacus," he said as Sophia and Rex started to move.

As they watched, they all saw that Terry was tired. "I can't believe I'm saying this but let's save Tarry," Jake said. "Dino slash! Reap their souls, Therizinosaurus," summoning Shredder.

"Where did this creature come from?" Sulla demanded. "You guys get the Alpha Gang and their scanners," Jake said blocking a soldier sword with his own blade.

As the dinosaurs dueled, Shredder dodged the bite from Terry countering by slashing the face. Seeing as the soldiers fled, Jake turned his attention back to the dinosaur duel, "I need to finish, Gyro Claw," Jake said doing some damage.

"I'm returning Terry now," Ursula said returning the dinosaur along with Shredder.

"Where did the lizards go?" Sulla demanded.

Out in the front, the guards held Sophia as Sulla had her at blade point forcing Spartacus to surrender. Grabbing Sophia, they ran as a group of soldiers took off after them; however, when they entered an alleyway they found a dead end.

"Now what," Zoe asked.

 **Now let's begin with episode 5**

Drawing his blade, Jake stood in front of the group but as Max was thinking of a plan three soldiers found them.

"Hold still," one of them said but as they stepped forward the wall behind the teenagers burst a dinosaur appeared on the other side of the destroyed wall.

"That's a Yangchuanosaurus," Max said as everyone backed up.

Running out of the alley, "Zoe take Sophia we'll hold the dinosaur off," Jake said but as the girls were running Sophia cries got the attention of the boys.

"Sophia!" Rex yelled as the girl was thrown inside the ship. Floating in front of the was another space pirate but was the closest to a human female, with a pale white skin, as possible wearing a yellow, ribbon-like decoration on the back of her long, black hair. She wears a purple dress with pink and dark purple trim, which didn't hide her border lining E-cup chest, as well as lipstick, nail polish, and a yellow belt and cuff. She wears black sleeves underneath her dress, and long black boots that go up to her thighs.

Looking at the four, Sheer setting her sights on Jake licked her lips lustfully. "So you're the one with the powers to fuse with dinosaurs," she said flying towards Jake. "Foolscap and Gavro didn't mention that you were so handsome," she added tracing over the scar.

"Get away from my boyfriend," Zoe yelled catching Sheer's attention. "Why would someone as handsome as him want you when he could get someone like me," she said emphasizing her E-cup chest compared to Zoe's C-cup chest getting the pink haired girl to growl.

"Who are you?" Jake asked like he doesn't even notice what Sheer was doing. "My name is Sheer but you can call me your future wife," she flirted.

Before Zoe could do anything Yangchuanosaurus jumped over them and in front of Sheer's ship. "Goodbye my future husband," Sheer said having the nerve kiss Jake dangerously close to his lips before boarding her ship blasting off. 

"Get back here you bitch," Zoe yelled as the ship was flying away. "If I can't take out my anger on her I'll take it out on you," she said facing the dinosaur; moreover, to the surprise of the boys Yangchuanosaurus actually backed up at the fire in the girl's eyes.

"Dino slash! Strangle them in the forest Parasaurolophus," she growled.

"Forest Frenzy and Emerald Garden," she immediately said. Both attacks should have won against Yangchuanosaurus but Sheer returned the dinosaur before the attack could connect. Turning her attention towards the guys scaring each of them she stomped towards Jake and said, "Were you enticed to that big breasted bitch?"

"Never, you know I only have eyes for you," Jake whispered before kissing her getting her to calm down. "Sorry about that," Zoe mumbled after the kiss ended.

"It's alright," Jake said, "It's natural for a girl to act like that when some other girl flirts with her boyfriend."

"Just don't do that near us," Max quipped as both he and Rex stepped forward knowing that she was calmed.

"Note to self," they heard Rex say, "Next time another girl flirts with Jake, run."

"For now let's go find Sophia," Jake said getting nods. "Time for that bitch to pay for flirting with my man," Zoe growled scaring the others.

Having Jonathan send the buggy they all got on racing towards the direction they saw the space pirate fly towards. But as soon as they got there, even at the speeds they were going, they saw Sheer's ship take off, "Sophia," Max said opening the door.

Getting her free, she started to cry, "What's wrong?" Rex asked.

"My brother's in danger because of me," she cried.

"You were forced to tell her where the Cosmos Stone," Jake said getting a nod.

"Please help me we don't have that much time," Sophia begged. "I'll fly ahead," Jake said running out, "Dino slash! Soar through the sky Pterodactyl." Hopping on Sparrow, Jake flew to Rome as the others got onto the buggy.

Reaching Rome, he saw Spartacus use the power of the Yellow Cosmos Stone against Spiny. "So yellow means lightning," Jake muttered seeing the electricity flow through the blade.

But soon the sky turned its rainbow color signaling a dinosaur battle and looking around a Yangchuanosaurus appear on the field. "Awe it looks like you missed me already my future husband," Sheer cooed flying next to him.

Not even facing her, Jake swiped a move card, "Sky Spear on Yangchuanosaurus," Jake commanded jumping next to Spartacus.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"A friend of your sister," Jake answered, "She asked us to help you."

"Then I give you my thanks," the man said as Sparrow landed her attack on Yangchuanosaurus. "Since water conducts electricity you handle the first monster while I'll deal with this one," Jake said pulling out his own sword getting a nod.

Charging Jake slashed at Yangchuanosaurus, with the armor equipped, followed by Spartacus, the Alpha Gang returned Spiny when Yangchuanosaurus showed up. But Spartacus' swings had no effect at all.

"Ah lightning has no effect on fire dinosaurs especially if they have armor," Sheer said getting a growl from the two males. But as Spartacus went for another swing his sword broke as the dinosaur sent him flying; running up to him Jake asked, "I'm going to need this," getting a nod.

"Are you going to give me the stone?" Sheer asked, "And as a symbol of our love so soon."

"Not even close," Jake said but as soon gripped his hand around the stone it vanished as a necklace appeared around his neck with a lightning bolt shined.

But that's when a lightning strike came out of nowhere connecting with Yangchuanosaurus; moreover, as the rest of the group appeared. "Your little friends can't help you now darling taste Venom Fang," Sheer said activating the move card summoning another dinosaur.

"That's a Piatnitzkysaurus," Max said as Chomp dodged the attack.

"Let's go, Zoe," Rex said. "It's time for that bitch to pay for flirting with my man," Zoe said.

"Dino slash," they said. "Blow them away/Rise up."

"Carnotaurus/ Parasaurolophus," they yelled summoning their dinosaurs. Since Sparrow which its target to Piatnitzkysaurus Ace and Paris fought against Yangchuanosaurus.

"We're finishing this," the brothers yelled. "Sky Spear/Thunder Bazooka," swiping the move card fusing the two attacks ending the battle.

"Burning Dash," Sheer commanded defeating both Ace and Paris.

But before Sheer could use another move card, Dr. Z teleported in. "Dr. Z to the rescue," he said running up to the brothers. "What are those?" Jake asked. "These will even up the playing field with those pirates now that we have armor as well," the old man said handing Max the yellow device and Jake the white device, "Use the Dinotector with the Dinobracer to armor up your dinosaurs."

"You heard the man," Jake said and as one they yelled. "Element buster," as the top part of the bracers slid forward, "Dinotector on."

Connecting the devices armor started to appear for Chomp the armor pieces appeared on his head and front shoulder that lead to his tail and for Sparrow armor appeared on her forehead and wings.

Charging, both dinosaurs now had the power to push the armored Yangchuanosaurus backward, "That's what we're talking about baby," Jake cheered.

As the battled raged the dinosaurs of the D-Team were winning. "Let's end this," Max said, "I'll let you take this one little bro," Jake said.

"Thanks," Max told his brother, "Ultimate Thunder." Activating the move card, Chomp called for a hail of thunder leading towards Yangchuanosaurus and with thrusters from his tail he rammed Yangchuanosaurus destroying the armor and defeating the dinosaur.

"The card is ours," Jake cheered catching the card.

"I may not have gotten the Cosmos Stone," Sheer muttered. "But I did find a new target," she said once again lustfully at Jake, "See you around my future husband."

At the outskirts of Rome, the four grouped up with Sophia and her brother. "I can't thank you enough," she said.

"It was nothing," Max said. "You might want this back," Jake said handing the stone to Spartacus. Who denied the stone, "It looks like you need it more than we do so take care," the man said.

As the Backlander appeared above them Sophia told them, "Your magic is amazing," as Spartacus and the others looked up.

"See you around," Zoe waved as the four were teleported but as the Backlander flew into a time portal, they saw Sophia wave.

In the control room, the group saw Zander trying to get a soda pop from Dr. Z who let it go as it broke on the systems making it go out of control, "I've lost all controls get ready for a crash landing," Jonathan warned as the ship was flying out of control.

 **I'm stopping here, so how was this one sorry for not doing any fusion but a wanted to add the armor. And yes even though Jake already has the ability to fuse I'm still giving him the armor as Jake won't be fusing with every dinosaur and the next chapter is where Jake scars the living hell out of the boy to gained a crush on Zoe at the first meeting but on a different note instead of going to the present for the Black Cosmos Stone why don't the team head to the time of King Arthur, see you later.**


	4. Dinosaurs of the Caribbean

**Hey I'm here once more with another chapter, Austin I so love your idea and I'm probably going to use it, I also like your idea for more dinosaur armor. So now let begin.**

Still out of control, "This is your fault doctor," Ursula growled.

"Before anyone starts arguing we need to fix the control before we get blown off course," Max said giving Jonathan an idea.

Breathing air, the android blew the soda off the controls. After that the Pterosaur came by, "You must follow me to the next time line," the bird said.

"Aare our parents in this time period?" Zoe asked.

"I am taking you to where we need to go, follow me," she said ignoring Zoe's question.

Exiting the time zone, they saw water and islands all over the area, "We are in a dangerous place," Jonathan warned. "Where are we?" Rex asked.

"Caribbean Sea in the year 1718."

"So we're going to encounter real pirates?" Jake asked getting a nod.

But then a screen popped up, turning to the screen, "A dinosaurs appeared on the island below us," Jonathan announced.

"Good teleport us down," Max said as the droid did just that.

Teleporting on the ground, Zoe was immediately tackled by a male. "Jim let's go," another male said. Getting off the girl Jim said, "You're beautiful."

"Yeah, yeah can you please get off _MY_ girlfriend," Jake growled blasting Killing Intent emphasizing the word my as the dinosaurs and blade spirits inside of him demand Jake show this fool who's boss.

Scared Jim hastily got off of Zoe totally scared of the guy in front of him. "Don't scare the boy," Zoe said smacking Jake across the back of the head, "It was an accident," getting Jake to grumble.

Behind them, trees started to timber over and out of the woods came a dinosaur. "That's an Edmontonia," Max said but before they could summon any dinosaurs it was returned.

But as soon as the dinosaur left the guys in red turned their attention to Jim the man and the D-Team. Now running into the forest, with the guys firing at them Jake returned fire with his own rifle.

Still running into the forest, the man, probably Jim's dad, signaled them to follow him. "Damn more people," Jake grumbled, as more people shot at them, summoning the mini-guns firing a hail storm of bullets scaring everyone besides the D-Team. "That's my boyfriend for you," Zoe said scaring Jim.

Seeing the look on Jim's face Max said, "Yeah you got lucky when all my brother did was growl at you."

"And be lucky that he didn't do anything else," Rex added as everyone on the other side ran away.

"Thanks for the save," the man said thanked as the teenagers and kid slid down the plat form they were on.

"No problem I was getting nicked off at all the people shooting at us," Jake said.

"Adding to the fact that someone was semi-flirting with his girlfriend," Max added.

Running away they wondered around the area walking near a water fall. Jim would have flirted with Zoe if it wasn't for Jake being overprotective, "Is this what you felt when Sheer flirted with me?" Jake asked.

"Feel my pain," was all the pink haired said.

"What's with the two groups after you both," Rex asked.

"It started two months ago when Jim and I crossed the ocean," the man began. "We were sent for an important mission when the pirates showed up the first night."

"We jumped ship and swam to shore where we thought we were safe but the British army pointed guns at us; however, when we ran into the forest what you called a dinosaur appeared," he finished.

"But why did you sail all the way out here?" Max asked.

"The people in our village are sick," Jim said, "There's a jewel that has healing power. We have a treasure map but it doesn't show exactly where it is."

"So whatever you're looking for everyone else is looking for," Rex said getting nods.

"I have the map right here," the man said holding it out.

"Can I see it?" Jake asked getting a nod. Taking a look the magical teenager look some pictures, "Jonathan do you copy," he said as the Backlander appeared shocking Jim and his father. "I'm here Jake," the droid answered.

"I'm sending you pics of the treasure map can you see if there are anything wired on any of the islands?" Jake said sending the pictures.

"As far as I can see there are nothing unusual," the droid answered before cutting the connection.

"So we'll have to do this by foot then," Max said.

"At least we have the map," Zoe said.

"How nice of you to tell us," a voice was heard.

Turning behind them, "Blackbeard," the man growled.

And to the right side of them was Edmontonia, "Hand over that map," Gavro said.

Stepping forward, "Rex you take care of Edmontonia I'll handle the pirates," Jake said summoning his sword scaring everyone, besides the D-Team, as the sword appeared out of nowhere.

"Spread your wings towards everlasting light, Shiroi tenshi/Dino slash! Blow them away Carnotaurus," Jake and Rex said as the sword entered its release form and Ace was summoned to his battle form.

"You won't be able to Specter Armor," Gavro said activating the card.

"Element Booster," Rex began as the top part of the Dinobracer slid forward, "Dinotector on." Like Chomp three main pieces appeared on the head and the thighs.

Storming in Jake clashed with the pirates will skill making everyone watching fearful at the new sword player. "Who are you?" Blackbeard yelled as he blocked the overhead swing.

"Taylor, Jake Taylor," Jake introduced in a James Bond like fashion.

"Time to throw in the towel," Rex said pulling out a move card. "Sorry no towels here but another dinosaur," the huge space pirate said summoning another dinosaur then added some armor.

Before anything could be done the Alpha Gang appeared. "So there's a battle let's join," Dr. Z said, "Alpha slash! Burn Tyrannosaurus Rex." Summoning Terry then added the armor.

Jake, while the dinosaurs were battling, was having a blast dueling with the greatest pirate of the high seas. Growling Blackbeard was starting to have fun as well.

"You're not bad with a blade," the pirate said shocking everyone, born of that time period, that he would say that.

"Coming from a man like you I'm honored," Jake said dodging the thrust going for a vertical slash that was quickly blocked.

"But this is at an end," Blackbeard said as one of his men nabbed the map from Jim, who was holding it as Jake was sword dueling with Blackbeard. But before they could run, Chomp bit it out of the pirate's hands running away.

But Chomp ran right into the battling dinosaurs. "Let's get things moving with a move card," Garvo said activating a move card, "Rock Roller."

"Ultimate Fire," Dr. Z said activating his own move card. And as the two attacks met, Terry overpowered the bolder defeating Edmontonia. But the bad knew was that the map got ripped in half, thanks to Chomp trying to get it off of the second dinosaur's foot; however, the bolder from the attack landed on a hill rolling towards them.

"Run for it," Jim said running along with his dad but looking behind he was the only one running. "What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"This," Jake said pulling out dinosaur card. "Dino slash! Smash them, Ankylosaurus," summoning the dinosaur Jake fused with it; moreover, as the light faded Jake now wore the dinosaurs head as a helmet, the back as a shield, with the tail as a hammer.

As Jim and his father watched in awe Jake swung the hammer at the bolder dead center causing it to burst into a million pieces. "Yup that's my boyfriend right there," Zoe said as the fused human/dinosaur separated with Ankylo returning into the card.

"Here this is all I could get," Rex said handing their part of the map to Jim's dad. "The location of the jewel was on the other one, though," the man said.

But before Jim could lash out at Chomp, Jake said, "We can still use this to our advantage as well."

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"The pirates do all the work while we get the treasure," the magical teenager answered.

"Your right we can just follow Blackbeard since he has the other part of the map," Zoe realized.

"Then we better get going," the man said getting nods.

 **Sorry for not doing your idea bro it didn't seem right with me when I watched the episode but on the other hand I got to use the armor just it wasn't with Tank so on with episode 7**

"But where are we going to find a ship?" Jim asked as they all watched Blackbeard's ship sail off. "But now we won't be able to get the jewel thanks to that mutt of yours," he said glaring at Chomp.

"Hey it's not Chomps fault," Max yelled.

"Chill the fuck down," Jake said separating them. "I already said all we have to do is catch up to them."

"But how if we don't have a ship," Jim yelled.

"Then what's that ship heading our way?" Jim's dad said pointing towards the ship heading their way.

Seeing the design, Jake smirked, "You wanted a pirate ship well you got one." As the ship got closer the front of the ship had a dinosaur head.

Boarding on the ship, they see the Alpha Gang dressed in pirate outfits. "When did you four become pirates?" Zoe asked but her question wasn't answered.

"Just be thankful they didn't dress us up as pirates," Rex said.

"Zander how far till we catch up with Blackbeard?" Jake asked.

"About 20 minutes thanks to the wind," the man asked receiving a nod.

"But don't worry no matter where he is we'll find him," Ed said as the radar popped up.

"With this we'll be able to find Blackbeard," Max said to the amazement to Jim and his father.

Out on the deck, Jake was looking out to the ocean as the scenery was passing by. "What's up?" Zoe asked her boyfriend.

"Nothing much just enjoying the breeze."

"Well don't enjoy it too much," his girlfriend said, "We're closing in on Blackbeard."

"Good I want a rematch against him," Jake grinned.

Walking back with the rest of the gang, Rex realized, "If Garvo is here wouldn't that mean that Foolscap and Sheer are here as well."

Hearing Sheer's name gained the ire of Zoe, "If that fucking bitch tries to seduce my man again I'll rip the fucking wings off of her and place it on my wall," the girl snarled scaring everyone.

"Who's this Sheer person?" Jim's father asked as Jim himself was scared of Zoe.

"She's a pirate that flirted with Jake when we first met," Max answered. "Yeah and when Sheer and Zoe meet Zoe cusses and Sheer flirts," Rex added.

"Stay focus Ed," the teenager said, "Thick fog ahead."

"On it," Ed said steering the ship.

But as the team sailed there was an explosion and a geyser appearing.

"Where did that come from?" Jim's dad asked. His question was answered as another ship appeared.

"It's a British War Ship," Jim said seeing the flag.

"Does this mean that we can fire back?" Ursula asked. "Of course it does you numb skull," Dr. Z said smacking her on the head.

"Can fight now," Jake said, "No matter how much I want to give them the fuck you we need to get away."

"No we fight now," Dr. Z said then as he pointed at the rival ship cannons rolled forward. "Fire," but instead of a real cannon ball it was only fireworks.

This only aggravated the commander of the ship across from them as the captain order to fire.

"Full retreat," Dr. Z said. "We won't be able to escape in time," Zoe told him before turning to Jake. "We need a distraction can you provide one?" she asked.

"Yo Englishmen," Jake said facing them. "FUCK YOU," he cried unleashing every bullet and missile he had on the navy ship. And as their ship moved forward, Jake ceased fire heading to the back of the ship then continued to open fire.

"You good," Zoe asked as what was left of the navy ship was rubble. "Yep that was awesome," the magical teenager said.

"What was that about?" Jim asked.

"I have some issues with Britain and leave it at that," Jake answered.

"We're in deep waters now," Jim's dad said.

"Why is that?" Max asked.

"The waters here form a kind of triangle that's said to curse any ship sailing these waters," the man said.

Looking at the radar, Ed said, "Oh we're in the Bermuda Triangle."

"I've heard of that," Rex said. "Ship sail in but they're never heard of again."

"There's also some other things said about these waters," Ed said. "So we'll have to be careful," Max said.

"Guys," Zoe said catching everyone's attention, "Blackbeard is going island to island."

"Which means that we can still beat them to the jewel," Jim said.

"But with only half the map we won't be going anywhere," Jim's dad said.

"Actually we have the whole map," Jake said catching their attention. "Jonathan can you send the map photo I sent you," he said as the Backlander appeared as the complete picture of the mat was sent to him.

"Now with this being the back of the island Blackbeard is on we can sneak around him," Max said as Ed fired a ladder towards the cliff. As each teenager and adult climbed they made it to the cliff as they trekked through the forest.

But as they walked through the forest the group encountered a group of pirates. "Destroy all that harms those you hold dear, Daten-shi," Jake said releasing his blade as a vortex caught the attention of everyone on the island.

"Man that probably wasn't a good idea," Max said as more pirates ran towards them. Running they found themselves surrounded by even more pirates, "We have you now," Blackbeard said.

"Let's see about that," Jake said, "Ready?"

"Ready," the three said, "Dino slash."

"Blow them away, Carnotaurus."

"Rise up, Parasaurolophus."

"Roar, Triceratops."

"Surge the seven seas, Baryonyx."

As all four dinosaurs appeared, the pirates lost their nerves and ran away. In return Garvo summoned his Diceratops and Edmontonia then added armor to them; however, the D-Team equipped their own armor to their dinosaurs.

"Jaws head for Edmontonia," Jake ordered. "Paris help him out," Zoe instructed to her dinosaur.

"Chomp/Ace," the boys said, "Head towards Diceratops."

As the six dinosaurs dueled, Jake and Blackbeard dueled once more meeting in the middle as they made sure to not get stepped on. "Your good," Blackbeard said once more, "You should join me."

"Not interested," Jake said ducking from a sword swipe returning fire with a vertical swipe.

"Then I'll have to kill you," the pirate said going for a lunge but was dodge but had to gasped as Jake kneed him in the stomach.

With the dinosaurs Jaws was getting his butt beat as Paris was getting some good hits and both dinosaurs pushed back Diceratops.

"Sorry but this is where we part once more," Jake said kicking the pirate away. "Ultimate Grass/Wind," Rex and Zoe said ending the battle.

But the bad thing was Garvo was able to sneak behind the group snatching Jim. "Get back here Garvo," Jake yelled.

"Can't you shot him?" Jim's dad asked.

"Not without hitting Jim I can't," Jake said as they all climbed aboard the ship once more going after Blackbeard.

 **Sorry for the late update I wanted to catch up on my fanfiction reading along with the fact that I'm in Las Vegas from here until after Christmas, from what I know, so peace.**


	5. Out of the sea into harmony

**Hey, everyone, I'm back from the Philippines well rested and ready to continue off from where I left off. I thank all those who favored and followed this story so far but I did say that I would be taking a break for the two weeks so with that out of the way let's begin.  
**

Following after Blackbeard's ship, the gang found said ship sitting in the waters. "Good Jim's safe," Jake said lowering his binoculars seeing as Garvo, Blackbeard, as well as his first mate arguing with Jim. "Yeah, he's safe but for how long?" Rex asked.

"Guys Blackbeard's parrot is heading this way," Zoe voiced and just like she said the parrot landed on Dr. Z's head. Squawking bird said, "Here's the deal exchange the other half of the map for the annoying boy."

"Where?" was the only thing Jake said.

"Over at the beach," the bird answered flying back to its ship.

"Even if we give them the map we always have the photocopy you took earlier," Zoe said. "Yeah and we can always follow them once we give them the map," Rex followed. 

On the exchange ground the four teens, along with Jim's father, saw Blackbeard's crew along with the man himself. "We have the other half of the map so where's Jim," Max said. Smirking the pirate signaled his first mate to bring the annoying boy out. "Don't give them the other part of the map," the boy yelled.

"Be quiet you little brat," the man said smacking him.

Meeting in the middle, they did the exchange with Jim trying to once more reclaim the map and once more failing to do so. Returning to their ship, they gave chase once more following the pirate ship; however, both ships were both heading for a storm. "Ed, don't we have something to catch up to the ship?" Jake hollered seeing as we were falling behind.

Nodding Ed ordered to the droids, "Turn on the jets." After the command was issued, there was a noise and the ship started to rise out of the water showing another boat underneath then their pirate ship flew in the water.

"They're dead ahead," Rex said as Blackbeard's ship was right in their sights; however, they realized that they were starting to slow down. Which was a good thing too as the storm was starting to get worse, "We need to either wait for the storm to pass or have one of your creatures pull the ship," Jim's father said as the rain was pouring fast.

On Blackbeard's ship, they all saw Foolscap summon a Jobaria to pull the ship. "Damn that Jobaria is fast," Jake said.

Checking on the dinosaurs all four were barfing over the railing. "Jake, you wouldn't have a healing spell would you?" Max asked his brother getting a nod so after healing the dinosaurs Max summoned his dinosaur to battle mode, "Dino slash! Roar Triceratops."

Landing on the front of the ship, Chomp was ready for action. "Aim for the lightning cloud Chomp. Lightning Strike," Max commanded slashing the move card. The gang, after the sky cleared, saw Jobaria heading right towards them, "Zander summon Spiny," Dr. Z commanded.

"Right Alpha slash Gush out Spinosaurus," Zander said slashing the water card. "You'll be needing this as well," Jake said passing them the Futabasaurus Cannon move card. Nodding in thanks, Zander summoned the dinosaur.

"Now to give Spiny my own calvary," Jake muttered as Foolscap summoned the armor. "Double dino slash serge the seven seas Baryonyx, Suchomimus," the magical teenager said as the two relatives of Spiny were summoned. As Jaws and Croc swam next to Spiny all three equipped their dinosaurs with their armor, "Ocean Panic," Foolscap said summoning five Ophthalmosaurus.

As for Futaba, after greeting Zoe's wave, distracted the fish the three dinosaurs handled the long neck dinosaur. Seeing as the three dinosaurs were good taking on Jobaria Jim decided to use this opportunity, "Yeah how about we use this as a good time to take the map back?" he asked.

"Alright but how?" the user of thunder asked in return. "Metal Wing," Zoe realized as the others understood. "While you do that here's a gun to distract their fire," Jake said handing his brother a pistol, "I'm going to fuse with Futaba seeing as the dino may need some help."

"Be careful," Zoe said getting a nod.

Jumping into the water, catching everyone's attention, he fused with the smaller long neck dinosaur. And with a flash of light, Jake jumped out of the water looking like a merman holding a trident. Staring at the fish, Jake smirked and said, "Common and get me." Diving back into the water, Jake started to blast the each one of the Ophthalmosaurus with his trident.

Grinning he smacked one of the dolphin-like dinosaurs in its face with his tail. Looking behind him, Jake saw that they were on his tail so jumping out of the water he noticed Ursula use Ultimate Water taking all five Ophthalmosaurus and Jobaria in a single attack. Separating with Futaba, Jake landed on the ship just as Jim and Max got back with the map and Zoe claiming the card.

But if the current situation couldn't get even worse, it just did as the British ship. "They still think we're pirates don't they?" Zoe asked as the captain warned that they have 10 more seconds until they start firing. "Ed please tell me this thing can go under water because while I would love to blow up that ship the fusion tired me out," Jake begged.

Nodding Ed pressed a button on the floorboard causing a dome to appear then the ship sank into the waters dodging the navy ship. Covering a good distance by submarine they surfaced as the island was in sight, "Treasure island dead ahead," Zander voiced.

Before anything could be said they got a call from Jonathan, "Giving you a heads up but the pirates have arrived on the other side of the island you're on."

"Then we'll have to be careful," Jake said as he summoned a little tornado but also summoning one of his crossbows as the rest of the gang traveled by a smaller boat and the Alpha Gang by one of Dr. Z's inventions while also leaving Jim's father on the Alpha ship. Reaching the other side of the island, Jake could see the Alpha ship in the distance. As they were discussing what to do next a voice, that made Zoe growl, was heard, "Hello there my future husband," Sheer said.

"You just had to show up yay bitch," Zoe growled as they turned to see the female space pirate herself with a dinosaur next to her. "That's a Megaraptor," Rex announced getting a look at the dinosaur.

Looking to the water below, they saw Blackbeard's ship sail right into a cave that wasn't on the map. "White Beard your counterpart is entering a cave do you copy," Jake said to the Alpha ship via the bracers. "Read you loud and clear," Dr. Z voiced and looking back to the waters saw the sip follow. "Sorry but I'll have to take a rain check," Jake told Sheer as he took everyone by via his magic teleporting to their ship as it entered the cave.

On Blackbeard's trail, rocks started to fall as the entire area started to shake. "Is this a seaquake?" Zoe asked as they all held on to the railings. As the rocks kept falling a wave appeared behind them; however, Jake took care of that with a single energy slash from his sword. Looking ahead, both ships were in each other's sight; moreover, as Blackbeard aimed a cannon right at them Jake aimed his crossbow and fired. The aim caused the cannon to changed directions firing at the cave wall.

"Waterfall," Jim's father yelled catching everyone's attention. Remembering the button that activated the submarine mode, Dr. Z pressed it just in time as the ship fell into the water. Hearing a splash, they all saw the Alpha Gang floating in the water and as Jim and Max threw over the life preservers Rex and Jim's father looked at the map. Seeing something, Rex held it up in the air as the result was that a different map appearing, "So the island was supposed to sink," Jim's father voiced, "And according to this new map the treasure is located on that island over there," he said pointing to the island in front of them.

Reaching the island, Sheer was there first, "Why don't you kiddies leave the treasure to me and while you're at it leave Jake here as well."

Growling Zoe told the guys, "Leave this bitch to me." "No Max, Rex help Zoe I'll go with Jim to search for the treasure," Jake said following Jim.

"Let's just beat her already," Zoe snarled. Nodding they said as one, "Dino slash! Roar/Blow them away/Rise up, Triceratops/Utahraptor /Brachylophosaurus."

Searching the area they couldn't find a clue to the location to the treasure. "Jim I think I found it," Jake voiced looking to a cave below. Sliding down, the two saw the entire cave lined with gold but in the middle was a small chest, " _Jake a power similar to the Yellow Cosmos Stone is in the chest_ ," Black T-Rex informed Jake.

Nodding he saw Jim open the chest to reveal the blue orb but as soon as it was open it was taken be an oval shaped dagger, "Sheer give that back," Jake commanded as he started to fire only for all of the bolts to miss and they all watched Sheer take off.

After clearing things with the British Navy, seeing as they weren't real pirates in the first place, they said their goodbyes as Jonathan beamed them up to the Backlander. "Man we lost the Blue Cosmos Stone," Max said.

"Now we each only have one Cosmos Stone," Rex voiced. Then out of nowhere the Pterosaurappeared once more, "Follow me to the next location of the stone," she said as Jonathan did just that flying into the ripple; moreover, upon exiting the ripple the surrounding area was that of mountains. "Any idea as to where we are?" Ursula questioned.

"6036 AD and we're in the middle of China," the robot butler answered; however, right after Jonathan answered the bracers went off signaling a dinosaur appearance.

But as they appeared in the location of the dinosaur appearance the signal went dead. "Guys Space Pirate ship ahead," Zoe said catching their attention.

As they watched the ship pass by, a group of monks chased after it screaming, "Come back Master Genzo Sanzo Hoshi!" "What's going on?" Jake asked as one of the monks stopped to answer. "Our master, Genzo Sanzo Hoshi, was kidnapped by a flying man with a monster that's going to eat him like a blade of grass."

"Well he did look like he was wearing a necklace with a gem on it," Rex realized. "Yes our master is a special man, indeed," the monk told the group. After that they, the teenagers, all knew why he was taken, "The Cosmos Stone," Max said.

Back on the Backlander, they all watched as Dr. Z ramming the pirate ship they were looking for, "Wasn't expecting Dr. Z to ram the ship," Zoe said. "Get ready because we'll be over the crash site soon," Jonathan told the group. Leaving the cockpit, Jake saw that the thunderbolt was shining so getting in a meditating position the magical teenager closed his eyes; moreover, when he reached his mindscape he couldn't find anyone. But before he could start walking, he heard in a deep male voice, "Behind you young warrior." Turning around he saw a man the same height as his dad wearing armor with the symbol of thunder on his shield, "Who are you?" Jake asked. 

"My name in your language is Thunderous," the man told him. "What did you want to talk to me about?" the teenager asked once more. Sighing Thunderous told him, "You already know that if all the Cosmos Stones are united that the dark Pterosaur correct." Seeing the nod the man continued, "What you need to know was that the Pterosaurs were once human but an argument started that caused them to split. The brother went to their father's enemy to kill his sister and when that was granted he started a war that nearly shattered the kingdom so with our own brand of magic we created what you know as the Elemental Tablet and the Cosmos Stones. Using the stones we sealed ourselves along with the brother who swore revenge with his last breath," Thunderous explained.

Before Jake could say a word he felt himself start to wake up, "We'll talk soon," the man said as Jake's world turned white. Opening his eyes he found Zoe, "Come on Jake we're going to teleport down." Nodding the couple met up with the guys as Jonathan teleported down. Reaching the crash site of the pirate ship they found it in perfect condition, "You think we can reverse engineer this thing?" Jake questioned.

"Maybe," Rex answered. Calling the android via the bracer, Zoe asked, "What about the Alpha Gang?" "I'm over their ship and see footprints walking away from the crash site," Jonathan answered.

"They couldn't have gotten that far," Max said, "Jonathan can you bring down the buggy?" He asked as the buggy was teleported in front of them; hopping in, with Jake taking the wheel, they started to drive when a dinosaur signal appeared, "The signal isn't that far let's go," Zoe said. Jumping out of the forest, the buggy landed right in front of Foolscap and his dinosaur with Genzo Sanzo Hoshi on said dinosaurs back.

"Let the monk go," Max yelled. "What are you ankle biters going to do when I don't?" Foolscap asked. In response, Max summoned Chomp to battle form, "Please don't fight you must remain in harmony," Genzo preached. "Don't worry we're here to save you," Max said.

Foolscap, not even going to bother arguing, equipped his dinosaur with armor then ordered it to attack. "Max be careful Genzo is still on Shantungosaurus' back," Jake warned his brother which in turn caused Max to order Chomp to move to the side. Summoning Paris Zoe used Metal Wing to rescue Genzo. But as the Pteranodons flew away Foolscap used his own move card to summon Tupuxuara to get the monk back; however, Jake was prepared as he yelled, "Dino slash! Take flight Pterodactyl." Summoning Sparrow Jake started the fusion process the head became the helmet with his body covered in a blue and white armor; moreover, the wings turned into a bow/duel swords and in the middle of the armor was a hurricane symbolizing air.

As Max ordered Chomp to help Paris Jake hopped on the lead Pteranodon firing at Tupuxuara. While that was happening Max woke up Genzo, "Please stop fighting violence only leads to more violence," he said as he saw the two dinosaurs fighting. Rex, upon seeing Foolscap flying after him, pushed the monk out of the way; moreover, Max used this as a chance to end the battle, "Plasma Anchor." As Foolscap fled Rex showed Genzo all about the dinosaurs.

 **Sorry for the really late update I have a bad sore throat so I won't be able to update until it's over. So yeah I did three episodes for this chapter considering that I was inactive and you being such great support, see you next time.  
**


	6. Time to go Ninja

**Hey, I'm back with a new chapter, I'm going to try and lessen my updates because I reallllllly need to study for college. Besides the fact that I don't own either franchise let's begin.  
**

"Hey, Genzo can I see your necklace?" Jake asked. After getting a nod from the monk, Jake expected the necklace then shook his head, "Not the stone we're looking for," he said handing it back to the monk.

"Sorry it's not the one you were looking for," Genzo apologized. "So why did Foolscap go through all the trouble to find him?" Zoe asked. "Foolscap probably thought Genzo was a key to the Cosmos Stone," Rex said voicing his opinion.

"Did the space pirate say what he wanted with you?" Max questioned. "He did have a strong expression for me to move a mountain, but I have no idea what he meant," the monk said shrugging in the end.

Looking at the others, "Bait?" Jake asked getting nods. "Thank you, my friends, but it is time for me to complete my journey home," Genzo said but before he could leave, "Why don't we go with you," Rex told him. "Yeah with that pirate still roaming it would be too dangerous to travel alone," Zoe added.

Agreeing the group of five started the long walk towards Genzo's village, "Remind me again about why we couldn't take the buggy," Max questioned as they tracked through the desert. "You mean besides the fact that there are five of us and we clearly underestimated the distance," Jake answered. Continuing on the path the bracers went off, "Dinosaur signal and it's near," Zoe said but the said with confusion laced in her voice, "That's weird it just vanished."

"Genzo are you alright," Rex voiced seeing as the man just collapsed. "How are you going to set a trap if our bait is down?" Max asked.

Blinking Jake smacked his head catching the other's attention, "Why didn't we think of using the dinosaurs for transportation?" he asked with the results of the rest of the gang face faulting. "One dinosaur or five?" Zoe asked. "Two, Max summon Chomp I'll summon Sparrow," Jake told his brother and as one they yelled, "Dino slash! Roar Triceratops/Soar through the sky Pterodactyl." After placing Genzo on Chomp Jake, along with Zoe, jumped on Sparrow the two dinosaurs started the walk.

As they were entering the forest, Zoe looked down to see Genzo awake. Looking ahead they spotted a wooden fence, "Who are you people?" the man standing guard asked.

"Genzo here needs food, water, and rest we were wondering if you would provide," Jake explained. "Wait are you really the Genzo Sanzo Hoshi?" an elderly man asked. At the nods, they immediately took the group inside and that night they all ate happily ate.

"What's up with the fence around your village?" Jake asked. "We are trying to protect ourselves from the monster of Fire Mountain," the old man explained.

"Monsters!?" all five asked.

"Long ago an evil flying demon named Lady Tesin ruled the mountain. She and her monsters would eat whole villages so one day a monk sealed the two into statues until yesterday when a tree destroyed the shrine and released the two monsters," the old man told them.

After the explanation, they all turned to a seriously pale Genzo as he yelled, "Monsters scare me." "Please Genzo-sama that winged she-demon and her monster will kill us all," the elder man begged.

"Did he just say 'winged she-demon and her monster'?" Max asked as both he and Rex glanced at Zoe probably already knowing who the she-demon is. "Sheer," was the only thing the girl said as an angry look started to form.

Before Jake could say anything Genzo got back up and said, "I'll be glad to go and deal with the monster."

"Let's go in the morning then," Jake announced getting nods from the rest of the group and with that, they all went to bed. But that morning they all found out that Genzo had already left, "What do you mean he already left?!" Rex asked.

"I passed him this morning and when I asked he said that he didn't want to see any of you hurt and went on his way," the man, who was the guard from yesterday, told them. "Come on guys we have a monk to save," Max said as all four rushed out the door.

Reaching the mountain, they started to climb up when the bracers went off, "Damn Sheer got him," Zoe said. Reached the top they did find Sheer with Genzo but he was hanging in the jaws of a dinosaur. "Put the monk down Sheer," Jake demanded.

"Well hello there my lovely future husband," Sheer flirted. "Let go of the monk Sheer," Zoe demanded once more. Not even worried, Sheer told her, "Why don't you three play in a sandbox somewhere so my future husband and I can talk and who knows that talk can get a bit physical," she purred the last part as lust started to envelop her eyes.

"Strangle them in the forest Charonosaurus," Zoe growled. As the dinosaur appeared on the field, the opposing dinosaur threw Genzo over its shoulder and into the lava bellow but as Sheer chased after the falling monk Jake summoned a Corridor of Darkness bringing the man to their side. "Time to heat things up with Spectral Armor," Sheer said activating the move card. "Bring it you bitch," Zoe growled equipping her dinosaur with her armor.

As the battle raged Sheer used a move card, "End this with Heat Eruption." But that caused the mountain to erupt itself as meteors launched from the mountain landed in the forest causing them to burn. "We need to leave now," Jake said as he quickly summoned the raptor trio jumping on Striker Rex got on Echo with Zoe doing the same with Delta as Max, throwing Gonzo on Chomp's back, jumped on Chomp then the four dinosaurs ran from the cascading lava. But as they reached the bottom Sheer summoned her dinosaur, Mapusaurus, once more, "I'm not leaving without that monk," she screamed. But as she got close Striker jumped in front of her and tail slapped her away.

"Good job Striker," Jake cheered. "That mountain is about to be the least of your worries, Fire Bomb," Sheer said after she got back up but that was countered with Chomp using Lightning Spear then the Lightning dinosaur used Gatling Spark defeating Mapusaurus. "What are we going to do the lava is about to reach us," Zoe asked.

"I got this," Jake announced walking in front of them. Before anyone could say anything a circle appeared under him with the symbol of an hourglass as he also pulled out a card. Chanting he called out, "Hear me Lord of Time allow me to use your powers to cease the lava and return this mountain to its previous state." As both the seal and card glowed an old man dressed in a robe appeared and as one they extended their hands causing the lava to go backward as the trees returned to normal and by the end of it the mountain was full of grass and flowers like the explosion never happened.

As the seal disappeared and the card stopped glowing, Jake was about to fall but Zoe caught him before he hit the ground, "That was amazing," she told him kissing him on the lips. After repairing the shrine the group, after the village they saved gave them supplies, continued on their quest searching for the next Cosmos Stone.

Traveling back in the desert once more, they decided to stop for lunch, but as the group ate Genzo spotted a child hiding behind some rocks not too far from them. Gesturing the child over the monk gave him the food but that also caused more children to come as well. After that, they next helped a traveler as his cart was stuck in a mud pit, but as they were resting Rex revealed stories about Genzo with the man right in front of them. With a village in sight the bracers went off once more signaling a dinosaur appearance; moreover, when they reached the village they found that some parts of it were totally destroyed. Talking to the town's people, they found out that the Alpha Gang was here with Dr. Z using Genzo's name.

After taking a break from helping the village, the group, after talking to Genzo to the point that it was better for him to stay, left to look for the village. But not too far from the village Garvo appeared but flew past them to reveal that Genzo followed them, "Get away from Genzo." Jake yelled summoning then firing four mana orbs. As all four hit their mark sending Garvo flying away from the three other member bot in front of Genzo, Rex yelling, "Dino slash! Blow them away Deltadromeus." As the dinosaur, they caught from India appeared Garvo summoned Achelousaurus as they both equipped their armor Delta made the first move by slashing the body.

"Attack Burst/Wind Hammer," they both called out activating the move card. Dodging the first attack there for stopping the move entirely Delta slammed down on the lightning dinosaur Rex followed up with another move card ending the battle, "Ultimate Wind."

After the battle, they found that Genzo disappeared on them but quickly found which why both him and the house were going via the house tracks, but seeing as if they used a dinosaur to find Genzo the pirates would follow they opted to use the buggy instead taking off on the main path. However, as they were driving, they heard a familiar yell followed by Genzo and Garvo, "So much for finding him first," Jake muttered, "Zoe place the strap on my arm." Doing as told the girl did just that then after the buggy began to pick up speed as they reached the mountain peak spotting the three pirates and Genzo. Quickly parking, Jake summoned four mana orbs, three to fire at the pirates and one to catch the monk, as the orbs did as ordered hitting their marks and saving Genzo. As the attacks hit, Thunderous informed Jake, " _The Earth Cosmos Stone is here_ ," at the news given Jake nodded.

Getting up Sheer flirted, "Aww I didn't know you were into S&M but if that's your kink I don't mind master," she purred. "Will you stop flirting with my boyfriend ya bitch," Zoe yelled summoning Charonosaurus as Rex summoned Deltadromeus and Max Chomp with Jake summoning the knight staff from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. But before anything could either be said or done the rock moved seeing this both teams quickly entered the cave, the D-Team following the pirates. However, when they went further into the cave, both teams spotted Tank and in spite of Garvo summoning Carcharodontosaurus Tank was winning the battle.

At the sight of the kids and their dinosaurs, Sheer summoned her own dinosaur to help Garvo. Seeing the battle rage and Foolscap leave Jake gave chase and as they entered the chamber Foolscap went for the stone only to be blasted away via a mana bolt, "And this stone is ours," Jake cheered as the Cosmos Stone floated to Jake entering his body as the mountain symbol appeared next to the thunderbolt. 

"Damn you," Foolscap yelled flying back towards the others. Rushing after they both saw Tank with his armor on and the AG standing next to the rest of the group, "Earth Shot," Jake announced smacking Carcharodontosaurus in the face. Seeing Foolscap without the stone and their dinosaurs defeated the pirates got out of there.

After Genzo left Ursula asked, "Have you been able to get in contact with the ship we've been trying for a while and no one's answering."

Worried they each checked but only to find the same thing," Hope they're alright," Zoe said.

"If we don't get in contact soon we'll never find our parents," Rex said as the signal was getting fainter.

"At least we have two and they have one," Max said trying to cheer everyone up.

"Where are the Cosmos Stones anyways?" Zander questioned.

"Here on my necklace," Jake answered showing off the Thunder and Earth Cosmos Stones.

"Do you come in Jake," Jonathan's voice said through the bracer as the ship appeared above them. Teleporting in Jake asked, "What's with the non-communication Jonathan?"

"Forgive me Helga and I went shopping and it took a while," the android answered, "And we had to turn off the link to save power."

"Just give us the heads up before you do that next time," Rex asked getting a nod.

After their fill of food, they took off into the time stream once more and once entering they encountered the Pterosaur. "The danger is increasing ever more, you must protect the Cosmos Stones," the phoenix-like bird said.

"Thunderous says hi by the way," Jake said passing along the message. "I am pleased to see you have one of the seven stones," she said. "We also have the Earth Stone as well but lost the Water Stone," Jake said.

"Uh, how do you know what type of stones they were," Ed asked.

"Rome Chomp was going nuts over the stone Sophia had, the Caribbean surrounded by water, and China the mountains each stone corresponds with the area of time we're in," Jake explained.

"Now it's time to bring you to the next stone," Pterosaurtold them entering the time stream followed by the Backlander. Breaking through the time stream they found themselves over the forest, "Anyone know where we're at?" Ursula asked. "According to the computer, we are in the year 1572 of Ancient Japan," Jonathan answered.

"And our parents are here as well," Rex said seeing the signal grow stronger. "Wait wasn't 1572 the year of civil war," Zoe asked getting a nod.

"Then we'll have to be careful," Max said getting nods. "Let's change clothes to better blend in," Jake said getting nods. After changing outfits Jonathan beamed them down to the forest floor as the ship cloaked. But as soon as they landed the bracers went off, "Dinosaur signal and it's not too far," Max said.

As they were about to run towards the signal a small knife landed in front of them. "Who threw that?" Rex said looking around. "There's a note attached to it," Jake said as he read it out loud, "You with the power of the Mystic arts come to the waterfall at the south-east of your current location and the only company you have is your familiar," looking further he said, "But there's no signature."

"Are you sure this is safe for you to go?" Zoe asked worriedly.

"I'll be safe," Jake said as he summoned Swift, "Come on girl we have an appointment to keep." Nodding both human and dinosaur started to jump from tree branch to tree branch; moreover, as soon as they reached the waterfall they saw three men standing there. The first was wearing blacksmith clothing of the current time period while the man on the left was wearing samurai armor and the man on the right was garbed in ninja clothing. But as they got closer, Jake got a good look at their facial features and immediately bowed, "Hattori-sama and Nobunaga-sama the greatest ninja and samurai," Jake said in respect but as he looked at the middle men he couldn't bow further since he was already touching the floor, "Masamune-sama one of the greatest blacksmiths of all time but I thought you died in 1343 (before you complain why not include the greatest blacksmiths in Japan's history to the Japan arc)?"

"I always knew I would have one last sword to build before I pass my boy," the man told him, "But for now let's enter my home so we can talk."

Confused both human and the dinosaur followed and as they passed the waterfall, Jake gasped at the beauty of the place. "Why did you ask me to come with only Swift as my only companion?" the magical teenager asked getting to business.

"Straight to business I like that," Nobunaga said. "We summoned you and you're familiar because the gods have forewarned us the danger of future Japan," Hattori told him.

"You knew I wasn't from this time period?" Jake asked. "You mean besides the fact that you said I should have died in 1343," the blacksmith smirked getting Jake to blush, "But before I get to making your blade we must fast track your training in both the samurai and shinobi arts."

"You mean I can to train in both?" Jake asked. "Yes but like Masamune-sama said we'll have to fast track your train so lets' get training," the ninja master announced.

Training was hell, that's the only thing Jake could think throughout it. He was trained in numerous sword stances from both as well as meditation and how to use all kinds of weapons and stealth from Hattori. From Masamune, he learned how to forge kunias and shurikens of different designs. Even Swift got some training, at the end all four, plus dinosaur, were standing in front of the forging fire, "This forge was given to me by the gods," the blacksmith explained, "All you have to do is place a hand inside and grasp the hilt of your new blade."

Nodding Jake did as instructed but as he did so he felt his magic being drawn into the forge causing him to place his other hand inside also feeling another hilt in his hands (similar to how Ichigo gets his new swords). But what wasn't expected was that when he pulled them out a burst of power was felt sending everyone to the ground. Getting back up, Jake looked at his new swords to find them both being tantos with one being black and the other being white.

"Do you know their names?" the blacksmith asked.

Raising the black one he said, "Yin," then raising the white one, "Yang." Hattori nodded, "You should leave I'm sure your friends need you," Nobunaga said. Bowing, Jake said, "Thankyou masters," before leaving.

Running out of the waterfall, Jake didn't realize that his clothes also changed now he was garbed in baggy samurai pants with a long sleeve armored shirt and a short sleeve male kimono. Getting back on track, Jake went back to finding his friends only to see that they were a bit farther away; however, looking at his Yin blade he said, "I hope you work like Daten-shi. Yami no kairō," he announced as a shadow portal appeared.

Exiting the portal, Jake saw that they were between Foolscap and female ninjas but was confused as to why Sheer was on the ninja's side. Filing that for later, Jake launched a few kunai's at the ninja causing them to back off.

"Who dares to interfere with the law of lord Takeda?" one of the ninjas asked.

"Well when you attack my friends and girlfriend then I make it my business," Jake said landing next to Zoe. "Jake thank god you're here and I like the new look," she said but when she look towards the ninja's she, along with everybody else, could see tiny blushes. "Oh come on not more girls after my girlfriend," Zoe growled.

"Can you guys have an answer as to why Sheer is fighting Foolscap?" Jake asked getting negative shakes. "Thought so," but as Deinonychus trio (Sheer) beat Megalosaurus (Foolscap) and Foolscap retreating the Kunoichi surrounded the man that looked like Zoe's father. "Sorry ladies but we need him alive," Jake said, after Rex gave him the update, appearing in the middle.

"Do you really think you can beat all of us," one of the kunoichis asked gesturing to all the female ninjas there. "If you surrender now we promise we can have some fun later," another one purred.

Smirking Jake vanished as a gentle breeze flowed in making the Kunoichi on guard but suddenly one by one they all fell to the ground knocked out as Jake stood in front of the D-Team. Hearing the raptors running after him, he turned around with Yang pointed blade first at the ground whispering, "Lightning Chain." Sending electricity to the kunai's all over the field they each shocked a raptor as Jake round house kicked Sheer, as she was going to slash him, to the ground.

"Come on let's go while they're in la-la land," Jake said getting nods. But as they were about to move a mist in different colors appeared above the tree tops, "Let's check it out," Max said as they walked over.

On the other side of the trees was a waterfall, "This must be the place," the dad lookalike said. "So that means the stone is behind the waterfall," Max said. "I'm going to check if there's anything in the pond," Jake said as he jumped into the pond.

After a moment, Jake popped out of the water, "There's an underwater cave here. Let's go."

Bursting out of the lake inside the mountain, they followed the shogun to the jewel. "Hey, shogun did the legends say anything about guardians?" Jake asked. "Not that I know of," the man answered.

Then out of nowhere, a girlish scream was heard causing Zoe to hug Jake, "I must be coming from a different entrance," Jake said as they continued on walking. But as they kept walking in circles they encountered the Alpha Gang being chased by a pair of bears with Terry on their tail, "What are you doing leading them towards us?" Rex yelled as the AG turned towards them.

"Ed do something," Ursula demanded as they all split up.

"I'll have Terry use Volcanic Burst."

"Idiot don't use a move card here," Jake yelled but it was too late as Terry fired the attack but the bears dodged so the attack was heading directly towards Zoe and the shogun. Seeing the attack coming Zoe pushed the shogun out of the way as rocks fell on them and the cub.

"You alright?" Jake asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Summoning the dinosaurs to help, they all started to push the rocks off of each other but as they were getting started Ace was starting to act like Chomp. "What's wrong Ace?" Rex asked.

"Chomp was the same thing remember," Max said. "There must be a Cosmos Stone nearby," Jake realized. "Rex keep working I'll go follow Ace," following the Carnotaurus, Jake found him staring at a chest. "Cosmos Stone number 4 found," he said opening the chest taking hold of the stone a cloud symbol appeared next to the mountain.

Returning to the group, Jake yelled, "I found where the stone is." "And I'll be taking that stone," Garvo announced. "Not without a fight. Dino slash! Let's rock Eoraptor," Jake called out summoning his first dinosaur. And in return, Garvo summoned out a Baryonyx.

Swiftly moving in both human and dinosaur were able to make a surprising amount of damage. "Lightning Wolf Fang," Jake called out slashing the Yin tanto as a wolf fang made of lightning landed a direct hit giving a lot of damage on the water dinosaur. "Heavenly Slash," using the Yang tanto Jake launched a white curved slash as Swift jumped back.

As this was going on another man appeared, "Shogun where is the stone?" "Down there," the man said pointing further into the cave. "Then let's get it while they're occupied."

"I'm ending this battle," Jake yelled. "Yin-Ying Seal," crossing the tantos in an X position they fired the yin-yang symbol at the water dinosaur holding it in place. "Electric Slam," slamming both blades on the floor he sent electricity ending the battle.

As Garvo retreated, "Zoe screamed, "Where are you going?"

"I'm returning to my palace with the jewel as my look alike is about to lead an army into battle," the shogun cried out putting fear into Zoe, "My dad's leading an army into battle," she whispered with fear on her face.

"We can still get there if we hurry come on," Max said as they all ran outside to see no one there. "We can search faster in the air. Dino slash Take flight Pterodactyl then Metal Wing," summoning all four flying dinosaurs they each got on one then they took off.

Catching up with the two, they found out that it was indeed Zoe's dad but none of their parents were with him. But before they could reach the battlefield, which was only a hill away, shurikens rained from above. Using both tantos, Jake blocked each one of them but more kept coming. "I'm so glad I watched Naruto," Jake muttered placing his fingers in an all too familiar position, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu." And like the title said five more copies of Jake appeared, "Keep them away from the group," the original ordered getting nods.

As they were occupied, the group ran right passed them to see the shogun's forces getting pushed back. "Hope my dad's ok," Zoe said worriedly. Before they could move further Foolscap and Garvo appeared summoning their own dinosaurs, Foolscap Tuojiangosaurus while Gavro summons Pentaceratops then they added the armor. In return, Jake summoned Swift, Max Chomp, Rex Ace, and Zoe Paris then they also added their armor. However their own battle was getting closer to the main battle, but Paris beat Tuojiangosaurus with Green Impulse, allowing Zoe and the shogun to get to the command camp, as well as send Foolscap flying with Chomp beating Pentaceratops with Thunder Driver, and Ace beat the raptors but lost the stone.

"We have bigger problems," Zoe announced getting their attention, "Like that army charging at us."

"The only thing I say to that is let's ride," Jake said hopping on Swift as the other followed his actions. Charging straight through the opposing army, they reached the Shogun's command camp they find out that Zoe's dad had returned to the palace. Getting there by nightfall, the group found that the look-alike was here earlier than found the armor on the floor as the window was open.

Following after, they spotted him on Sheer's ship just as it took off.

 **Wow, I just did episode 61 all the way to episode 66 finishing the China arc and the Japan arc. Now I just have 13 more episodes until Jake heads for Hogwarts, see you later.**


	7. Desert Heat

**Hey, I'm back once more with a new chapter. Since I did the Japan arc in one go I'm going to try to do the same with the last two arcs. Now for the reviews, Austin I don't think I can ever copy a great man like Robin Williams for this chapter and with the new weapons, I didn't think about adding any new armors, now on with the show.**

"Man and we lost the Cosmos Stone," Max said depress as they and the Alpha Gang, after they escaped the bears, boarded the Backlander.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that little brother," Jake said holding up the new symbol on his necklace.

"How?" Rex asked.

"When Ace and I found the White Cosmos Stone I turned a normal rock into the stone then place it back like it was never touched."

"Nice now we have three Cosmos Stones," Zoe cheered.

But as they were cheering, Jonathan announced, "We have an incoming transmit ion from D-Lab."

But as they were talking, Jake sensed that other stones wished to contact him. In his mind he saw that the two new humans, male and female, were standing next to Thunderous; the male was wearing a monks outfit with the main color is purple and the female was wearing a kunoichi outfit only with the main color is white. "Nice to finally meet you wieldier," the man said.

"Yes it's really nice to meet you," the female purred.

"He does have a mate Alizeh," Thunderous warned her.

"Don't worry it's not like I was going to actually flirt with him," Alizeh waved her brother off, "But like Thunderous said my name is Alizeh."

"And I am Tremor," the other man introduced.

"I already told him of our origin story so don't go into it," Thunderous told them.

"But even then we won't have time for a story as the young man is about to wake up," Tremor said. And true to his word the world around Jake started to waver as he opened his eyes.

Looking around he saw Zoe, "What's up?" he asked.

"We've entered the next location for the Cosmos Stone." Looking around the only thing there was sand. "And where are we?" Jake asked.

"We're in the desert of Ancient Persia in the year 757," Jonathan answered. "Then let's deal with this in the morning with us being well rested," Rex announced getting nods.

So as the sun rose, Jonathan beamed them down to the sandy floor, after the group changed their outfits to handle the heat. But as they made a turn on a mountain, Rex had to back up as he saw a space pirate, "What's Garvo doing summoning an Afrovenator and having it attack a door?" Zoe asked.

"Probably has something to do with a Cosmos Stone," Jake answered, "Let's see what he does next."

But as the pirate returned the dinosaur and took off Rex had a confused expression on his face, "Garvo left but the signal is still strong."

"First let's see why Garvo wanted to bash the door open," Jake said as they searched the surface of the rock. "It probably has a password Open sesame," Max said pointing at the rock.

As soon as he said that the door started to slide open. Reaching the end of the tunnel, the group found a huge pile of gold, "Boo-yeah we're fucking rich," Rex cheered. But before they could cheer even further, the ground shook, "It could be the other dinosaur," Zoe said.

"And that's no sauropod either," Jake said.

And stepping out of the shadows was a long neck dinosaur, "That's an Isisaurus," Zoe said in awe.

"Miss get away from there before the dinosaur squashes you," Rex warned. But the person waved off the warning, "Genie isn't going to hurt anyone," the female voice told them.

"Genie?" they said confused but as she stepped out of the shadows the boys, minus Jake, blushed at the beauty of the girl (sorry I couldn't describe the girl so think Jasmine's princess outfit from Aladdin). That is until Zoe elbowed Jake and Max in the stomach, "If I have to remind you Max you do have a girlfriend. And I'm not afraid to tell Amy of what happened just now."

This got Max to pale saying, "I'll be good."

"How did you get Genie anyways?" Jake questioned the girl.

"By a magic lamp."

"Now the only thing we're missing now is a lost princess," Jake joked.

"Well I was lost before you four found me," she said, "I'm princess Zahrah," she introduced herself.

"Well I'm Jake," the magical teen introduced himself. "And that's my brother Max, girlfriend Zoe, and the blushing idiot is Rex," he said pointing to each one.

"How did you get here?" Rex, after calming himself, asked.

"I was taken by the 39 thieves," she told them.

"The 39 thieves," they yelled.

"Yes, they overpowered my guards and took me to this cave," she explained. 

"And that's when you met Genie here," Jake said getting a nod.

"Yes at first I thought he was going to eat me but he just wanted to fill his belly," she giggled, "He also ate this red glowing rock as well," she added shocking them.

"He just ate a Cosmos Stone," they yelled getting a confused nod.

"Princess you must not tell anyone of what you heard just now," Jake said then explained, "We're on the hunt for the jewel Genie just ate to keep then out of the hands of thieves and protect them."

"Alright I won't tell a single soul," Zahrah said.

"But first let's get out of here before those thieves get back," Zoe said getting nods but what they didn't know was that as they left the Alpha Gang entered the cave.

But on the way, Max found a card capsule much to their surprise, "There were capsule even in this time period?" Rex asked confused.

"Well, the capsules were scattered when the Backlander exploded," Jake hypothesized. But as they continued they search the area turned its rainbow color as the roars of battle was heard from behind them. "What more dinosaurs?" Zoe asked.

"Most likely Garvo and the Alpha Gang," Max said. Then if things couldn't get even worse dust and rock from the ceiling started to fall, "Come on Zahrah it's not safe," Rex yelled but as they were running they ran into Garvo and his dinosaur.

Before Zahrah couldn't ask Genie to help Rex summoned Ace to battle then added the armor. Already they were stopped from their running as Garvo went for Zahrah but was stopped with the mini-gun from Jake.

Running they passed the Alpha Gang, who had the bags full of the treasure, but as they were within arms reach to the doorway Zahrah tripped on some rocks; however, before any of the rocks could crush her Jake blasted them away as he grabbed the princess. "We got a situation on our hands," Zoe called as the 39 thieves rode towards them. "We need to leave but how?" Zahrah asked.

Hiding behind some rock they overheard the leader say something about reporting to the minister. "Could he really be behind me being captured?" Zahrah, "If he is I'll need to report to my father."

"Then let's get going," Rex said.

Jumping on Genie the dinosaur started its walk through the desert; however, on their way to the Sultan's Palace, the winds started to pick up. "How long until we reach your father's palace?" Rex asked.

"Another day's journey on Genie," Zahrah answered.

"We need to find shelter fast," Jake said.

"But what's heading our way?" Max asked.

"Oh no a desert typhoon," Zahrah said in worry.

"We'll be swept away," Max yelled. But Jake had other plans using the wind Cosmos Stone he directed the typhoon away from them, "Nice one Jake," Rex cheered.

"But the only way to do that is with mystic powers," Zahrah said, "Do you have mystic powers, Jake?"

"Yes princess I do," the magical teen answered.

As Genie continued its walk more trouble arrived. "39 thief's dead ahead," Max announced as the bandits rode towards them. Getting off, Jake primed the mini-guns, "Stop if you know what's good for you," Jake warned.

"I'm ready for your monsters this time," the man said signaling to the Alpha Gang to come in front. "And when we win that girl over there would be an excellent slave after we break her of course," he said leering at Zoe much to the cheering of the rest of the group.

But this was immediately stopped as a heavy pressure fell on everyone. Chocking Zander let out, "This won't end well."

"YOU DARE SAY YOU'RE GOING TO RAPE MY GIRLFRIEND PREPARE TO BE ANILLATED," Jake growled, as his scare started to release a flow of power (similar to Black Rock Shooter), and a card appeared in front of him, "ANILLATE BLACK T-REX."

"What's going on?" Zahrah with a scared look on her face.

"Let's just say that whenever someone threatens Zoe in anyway Jake goes for blood," Rex said with a grim look on his face. 

"Turn their bones to ash Fire Scorcher," Jake said as the Black T-Rex launched the attack killing 10 bandits as they were frozen shocked. "Time to fuse," he said as him and the T-Rex fused.

During the fusion process the feet of the dinosaur and fused with Jake as did the rest of the body doing a similar process but the flow of magic was still flowing even with the helmet on. The weapon was the tail turning to something similar to Kubikiribōchō from Naruto.

Before the leader could order a retreat, Jake started butchering any of the thieves nearest to him. "M-monster," one of them cried.

"I'm the monster?" Jake asked, "What about you people threatening to rape someone you're the monsters here so it takes a monster to kill a monster."

"Retreat, retreat," the leader cried out as the remaining bandits, which were only about 15 remaining, ran away.

"Zoe can you calm him down," Max asked.

Nodding she grasp her hands together and sang. ( **Fire Emblem Fates: "Lost in Thoughts All Alone" English Lyrics and I don't own)**

You are the ocean's gray waves  
Destined to seek  
Life beyond the shore  
Just out of reach

Yet the waters ever change  
Flowing like time  
The path is yours to climb

In the white light  
A hand reaches through  
A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two  
Waking dreams fade away  
Embrace the brand new day

Sing with me a song  
Of birthrights and love  
The light scatters to the sky above  
Dawn breaks through the gloom  
White as a bone

Lost in thoughts, all alone

As she sang Jake and the Black T-Rex separated with the dinosaur returning to Jakes body and as for the teenager himself, he fell to the floor. "Jake are you alright?" Zoe asked after she finished singing the first verse of the Fire Emblem Fates song. "Sorry everyone had to see that," Jake apologized.

"All is forgiven, you did that to save you, girlfriend," Zahrah said.

Then Jake's eyes widened staring at his shaking hands at what he just did, "Oh god I just killed today." Shaking him Zoe said, "Jake get a grip there's a difference between killing for pleasure and in self-defense. What you just did was to protect us," she said hugging him resulting in him to stop shaking.

After that situation they reached an oasis; however, Jake immediately went to sleep after setting up his tent. "Considering what he did today I'm not surprised," Rex said.

"Zoe stay with Jake he'll still get some nightmares," Max said getting a nod from the girl.

The next morning the couple woke up to the roar of Chomp. "What's going on?" Jake asked as purple putty-like creatures were getting smashed by Chomp.

"Hope you like your morning wake-up call," Foolscap announced.

"Foolscap if you're looking for the Cosmos Stone then we don't have it," Zoe told him.

"I don't buy it, come on out Pachyrhinosaurus."

And in return, the gang summoned their own dinosaurs: Rex summoned Ace, Kentrosaurus for Jake, and Paris for Zoe. After placing the armor, Foolscap used Anhanguera Dive to attack Ace, "Man this is bad," Rex said.

"Whirling Dash," Jake commanded getting rid of the putties. "With Jake and Kentrosaurus taking care of things there we'll take care of Anhanguera," Zoe said, "Diamond Wing." Summoning the three Quetzalcoatlus they easily overpowered Anhanguera.

"Comp finish this with Ultimate Thunder," Max said slashing the move card ending the battle and claiming the card as Zoe claimed the move card.

With that over with, the gang continued on to the palace. "The sooner we get to the city the sooner we can tell my father of the Minister," Zahrah said getting nods.

Upon reaching the city they only had a single problem, "We can't have Genie enter the city," Zoe said. "We can always return him back into a card," Jake said.

"Then let's do it," Rex said. After getting off the dinosaur, Jake pressed a couple of buttons returning Genie back into a card as well as reveal the Cosmos Stone, "Now we have the fifth Cosmos Stone," Jake said as a fire symbol appeared next to the wind symbol.

"Now let's enter the city," Max said.

Upon entering the city, they found a wanted poster with the princess's face on it. "Let her go," Zahrah demanded after seeing one of the members of the Sultans royal court members being manhandled. 

"Shite I thought the princess wouldn't get here this soon," the man cursed.

"And I would listen to what the princess says," Jake said pulling out both tantos.

"Double shit it's you," he said as the man released the girl and both started to run.

After an unexpected meeting with the Alpha Gang, the group found out that when they made it out of the cave in they were held hostage and they wouldn't let Dr. Z out until they take the princess. "I'm sure if we hand over the princess we can get Dr. Z out of the prison via promotion," Ursula told them.

"Not happening," Rex said, "I promised I would protect her and I'm going to keep my crush on her."

"What did you say?" the female in question asked as they both blushed. On the way out the Alpha Gang diverted the bandits away from the D-Team.

"Man, where did the bastard get these many people soon after I . . . killed most of them," Jake asked but had to pause when he said kill.

"No clue," Max said, "Isn't there some sort of passageway that leads to the palace from the outside?" he asked Zahrah.

"There are rumors but I'm not too sure they're real, though."

"But first did anyone take some of the gold we found in that cave from a few days ago because I'm hungry," Rex asked.

"For a simple meal or a feast fit for a king?" Jake asked with a wave of his hand and four gold coins appeared. "Great job," they, minus Zahrah, cheered.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure you guys also snatched some gold as well," he waved much to the blushes of ever one. Entering the city, after changing their outfits, they were able to get four sacks of food enough to last an entire month with the leftovers going to Helga. Moreover, as they were leaving they passed by a stand selling genie lamps, "Man I got to get one," Max said but was stopped by his brother. "You do know they're probably fake right?" he asked getting a depressed Max.

"Let's just leave and find a way into the castle," Rex said.

But it looks they had company, "Look there's the princess get her," one of the bandits screamed. As another bandit took off her head scarf revealing her face, the man from the stands blushed.

"Oh no Zahrah," Rex said.

"Take her friends in as well were getting that reward," another bandit yelled.

As bandits came from all around Jake let out a smirk. "What's so funny we have you surrounded?" one of them asked.

"Has no one ever told you not to judge a book by its cover?" he asked, "No. Well here's why come on out Jaws," he said summoning Baryonyx.

Roaring the dinosaur bared its fangs causing everyone in the vicinity to run screaming. "We have to hide," Zoe said.

"But where?" Rex asked.

"I happen to have such a spot," the teenager from the selling stand said walking up to them, "If you would please follow us." Seeing them run they followed, but the hiding spot was a run downed house.

"Why are you so willing to help us?" Zahrah asked.

"Do I have to have a reason to help?" the teenager asked.

"500,000 coins for the princess ring any bells," Jake said.

"Come on we can search for the secret entrance on our own," Rex said. But they all stopped when the teenager, Aladdin when he introduced himself, said, "That entrance it's hidden in a cave outside the city walls."

"Will you lead us there?" Zahrah asked.

"Of course let's get going," he said as they set out.

Entering the mountain way, they found themselves surrounded by bandits then also found out that the man that accompanied Aladdin sold them to the bandits.

But as they were being dragged off they heard, "No one man handles my future husband, go Lexovisaurus." As the dinosaur showed up and charged at the bandits, Jake felt something soft against his back. "I hope those ants didn't harm you to bad my future husband," Sheer whispered slowly dragging her finger down his neck.

"Let him go, Sheer," Zoe demanded.

"Why should I when you couldn't save him which goes to show you that I'm the better wife for Jake."

But the Jake in Sheer's grasp broke like glass and to the D-Team and Sheer the roars of an engine was heard. "What is that thing?" one of the bandits asked.

The vehicle was a silver blue with a long barrel and a smaller one on the right side of it (sorry for the bad description but it's the Formula Skell from the Xenoblade Chronicles). "Thankfully the bullets are set to stun," they heard Jake say through the bracers as the machine started to fire.

Transforming Jake aimed the rocket launch at Lexovisaurus launching three rockets at it sending the dinosaur flying. "Rex finish, I'll make sure none of those bandits come back," Jake said transforming back into vehicle mode and rrode towards the direction of where the bandits retreated.

"Well you heard the leader Ace," Rex told his companion, "Wind Hammer." As Ace ran towards the dinosaur he jumped and as he came down a hammer formed underneath ending the battle.

As Sheer was about to grab Zahrah Aladdin tackled the pirate. "You saved me," she whispered as Rex took her hand. "Come on princess, Jake told us that he's holding off the bandits but some were able to pass him so we have to go," he said as he was flanked by Max and Zoe.

Reaching the oasis from earlier, they saw Jake already there with Genie, neck deep in the sand, drinking water. "So you're saying that we're going to save Aladdin?" Rex asked. "Yes he did show us the secret passageway," Zahrah said. 

"But he's a crook," Max told the princess.

"A cute crook."

"But now we need to find a new way into the palace," Zoe said getting them on track.

"Or we just knock on the front door," Jake said his opinion. But he wasn't the only one to agree with the option as Genie roared bringing his body out of the sand.

Not even saying anything else the princess jumped on Genie as Jake got back into the Skell and the others summoned their dinosaurs. And just like in Japan, they stormed the outer wall running or flying towards the palace.

Just entering the palace gate, they see the Alpha Gang summoning their dinosaur. Flying next to Genie Jake opened the cockpit to extend his hand, "Princess you should come with me things are about to get ugly." Nodding Zahrah got in the second seat in the cockpit. 

"The princess is secure let's go wild," Jake announced to the others. "Dinotector on Element Buster," the four said equipping their dinosaurs with the armor as the Alpha Gang placed the armor on their dinosaurs.

"Poseidon's Wrath/Flower Cannon/Charge Ram/Ninja Attack," all four yelled. As the three dinosaurs were washed slamming the wall Terry was pushed through the wall as Chomp rammed him. Spiny was also blasted through the wall as the green beam slammed him. And Tank was the only one not being slammed against the wall as Ace constantly dashed through him.

"Ed, Zander, Ursula go find that Cosmos Stone," Dr. Z said as he exited the prison.

"Zahrah thank goodness you're alright," the Sultan said as Aladdin was behind them.

Landing the robot Skell Zahrah hugged her father. Running up to them was the royal guards, "Guards find those bandits at once," the Sultan demanded.

"You mean those bandits along with the Minister," Jake said pointing to said people.

After the arrest and the rest of the bandits captured and the Alpha Gang returning to the ship, they regrouped with Zahrah. "You alright princess?" Rex asked.

"Yes I'm fine, but I'm not too sure about the palace," she said looking at all the destruction.

"We caused it so we'll fix it," Jake said. Ignoring the confused looks, Jake pulled out a card as the seal appeared, "Hear me lord of time let me use thy powers to restore this area to its previous state," he said as a burst of magic flow from his fixing everything to the amazement of everyone watching.

"And Genie will be alright with you four?" Zahrah asked after getting over her amazement.

"Yup Genie's in good hands," Jake said as the Backlander appeared overhead. "See you later princess," Zoe waved as they were teleported up.

 **So the Persia arc is done, man that was hard. Well I'm closer to being finished as my throat is still sore, see you later.**


	8. On Guard

**With nothing to say let's rock.**

 **But first review: Austin first Jake wasn't aiming to kill anyone only makes sure no one follows them.  
**

 **For the guest: Quetzalcoatlus was part of the dinosaur king DS game.**

In the Backlander, they were discussing the Cosmos Stone. "So what you're saying is that the stones correspond to each element," Dr. Z repeated.

"Yup," Jake said returning the fire symbol back into a stone causing Terry to swallow it, after Jake set it down, going crazy like a kid with a sugar rush. "Now that we know that true you also said that the blue Cosmos stone was water since it the time period was the Caribbean which was surrounded by water and the purple was earth as we were in the mountains of China," Zoe said.

"I understand about Rome since Sophia had the Thunder Cosmos Stone but what about the Wind Cosmos Stone?" Max asked confused.

"Oh who cares just be glad that we have five Cosmos Stones," Rex cheered.

Just then the Pterosaur flew by, "Good job now only two are left. Follow me to the next one," the bird said entering the time stream.

Following the bird, they broke through the time stream to see a town below. "Where are we now?" Ed asked.

"1615, Paris France," Jonathan answered much to the happiness of the females, "Find the stone then shop," Jake strictly said before the girls could demand to go down.

Flying over the forest they already encountered trouble. "Sheer she's probably still looking for the stone," Jake said. "But what's she doing following people on horseback?" Rex asked as Jonathan zoomed in on the people. "And the building their heading towards most likely has the stone," Max said.

"Then let's head down there," Zoe said as Jonathan brought them closer.

But as they were over the building they already saw a dinosaur destroying the building. "Surge the seas Suchomimus," Jake said as he jumped down from the ship.

"Where did this new monster come from?!" one of the soldiers demanded as he was pushed away from the scared children.

Getting back up Jake brought out the Yin tanto, "On guard," he said smirking. Ducking under the sword thrust, "Croc get that Rajasaurus away from the orphanage," Jake ordered parrying off a sword then spin kicking another soldier.

Dodging the lunge, Croc pushed the dinosaur back. Not letting up she flanked the opposing dinosaur biting the tail and after a couple of turns sent it flying where Chomp appeared sending it back to the ground near the orphanage. "Max get that dinosaur away from the building not towards it," Jake yelled towards his brother standing in the middle of all the groaning soldier.

"I'll finish this," Jake said letting Max call off Chomp. "Aqua Javelin," summoning Javelins made of water Croc sent it at the dinosaur defeating it.

Watching them, the soldiers, Sheer, and another man, retreat they gathered at the orphanage. "I must tell Princess Anne about what her uncle is doing," the handmaiden said.

"Yes but the building was also built during the old regime," the caretaker said. "Richelieu will be looking for the stone there next," she said catching the D-Team's attention when she said 'stone'. "You don't think?" Max asked getting nods.

"We would like to offer our hand to help," Jake said, "As you can see this Richelieu person is in league with a flying woman who can summon those creatures you all saw earlier and only we can summon those same creatures so it would be smart for us to go is it not?"

"Yes you are right," Agathe said so the next day when the fog rolled in they all hopped into a carriage. Along the way Max asked why the royal mother was calling the shots, "That's because the king is only fourteen but is also mentally younger," Agathe told them.

"Seriously?" Rex asked getting a nod.

But as they were trailing Agatha spotted something, "Avalanche!" Trying to stop the carriage the group was being tossed around. But it wasn't a real avalanche jut the four kids from earlier wanting to go with them.

"At the rate, we're going we'll never get to the Dommage Château and warn Lady Anne," Lady Constance (no real name so I'm going with the one I already picked) said with worry. "Hurry up people," she yelled ushering the horses to go faster.

Using this time to meditate, Jake entered his mindscape to meet the newest occupant. And once there he met a man with the color red and yellow as the dominant colors for his clothing which was also a knight, "And what's your name?" Jake asked. "I am Ignatius," the man introduced.

"Was there anything you need to tell me?" Jake asked.

"I don't but you do have a long overdue meeting," Ignatius told him.

Confused Jake turned around to see two females and both were wearing clothes similar to his original blades. "Daten-shi and Shiroi Tenshi, first of all, I'm sorry for not visiting so far but why is Daten-shi a female when you were a guy?" Jake asked.

"First of all, we accept your apology and second when you placed both of your hands in the forge we gained new forms," Daten-shi told him.

"So now you can use both of us at the same time and adding to our normal bankai we also have a totally new one as well," Shiroi Tenshi told him. "But we'll talk later as your waking up," she told him as Jake opened his eyes.

Getting up he heard Zoe say, "Great Garvo's with them." Looking outside he did see the huge space pirate flying with Richelieu.

Traveling through the shortcut D'Artangnan, from the orphanage, knew they were able to reach the Château with the only incident being the wheel on the carriage. But as they reached the Château the sky turned its rainbow color signaling a dinosaur fight. "What's going on?" one of the teen Musketeers asked.

"Dinosaur battle," Max said as all four burst from the carriage. "Anchiceratops and Spiny," Jake said.

"If we don't stop this they're going to destroy the whole Château," Zoe said with worry.

"Then let's go Chomp," Max said summoning Chomp. "Remember no big attack," Rex told the user of thunder.

"I'll make you pay," Garvo said pulling out a new card. "Time to see about this new Spectral armor is all about and I'm letting try it out Gigasorus," summoning a new dinosaur with a newer type of armor.

"Man they must have gotten an upgrade recently," Max said.

"And that's nothing let's try out Spectral Lancer," Garvo said as the spikes extended out. Charging it grabbed hold of Spiny slamming against the wall then after only one final push, it released the water dinosaur as it returned to its card.

"Let's help out," Jake said getting nods. "Dino slash! Let's rock/Blow them away/ Rise up," they yelled as one slashing the dinosaur card, "Eoraptor/Carnotaurus/Parasaurolophus."

"This is going to be tough with the new armor the pirates have," Rex said. "It may be but we'll try," Zoe told him.

"Then I'm going to add armor to Anchiceratops."

"Then let's go," Max said. As the bracers slid forward revealing a connector piece they yelled, "Element Buster. Dinotector on," connecting it to the bottom of the bracers each of the dinosaurs were equipped with their own armor.

As they were fighting D'Artangnan went after Richelieu and just as he was about to die his friend came in and he learned the importance of teamwork. "Then how about we use a little teamwork to win," Rex said slashing a move card. "Cyclone Blast," sending Gigasorus into the air, "Green Impulse," Zoe said going next summoning 8 Tupuxuara. After the attack from all eight flying dinosaurs, Jake was up next, "Ninja Assault," Swifts attack was just to vanish with the wind and to attack the dinosaur at all angles slamming it into the ground, "Your turn to finish this Max," Jake told his brother.

"Right, Thunder Driver," and with that the battle against the Anchiceratops was over. But before they could celebrate the Gigasorus got back up, "I told you it was going to be a tough one," Rex said.

"Why is Garvo leaving?" Jake asked.

"The jewel I'm holding wasn't the Cosmos Stone either of us was looking for," Rex told him.

Regrouping Zoe asked, "Is this Blue Eye of Gaia really all that powerful?"

"According to legend, it is," Lady Constance told them.

"If the Jewel is that powerful then it must be the Cosmos Stone," Rex told his group. "Whoa, where did you get the threads?" Max asked as the teen Musketeers were wearing official Musketeer outfits only in blue.

"There was a whole trunk full of them," one of them said. With the final member saying, "Yeah the duke let us have it," at these words the duke nodded.

"Now we're ready to stop Richelieu," D'Artangnan said with confidence in his voice. "And if you're going to be joining us then you'll be needing these as well," he said as he handed the same outfit to Jake as the rest of the group were handed theirs.

After a quick costume change, they were all ready to head out. "Now," D'Artangnan said holding his sword up, "All for one." "And all one for all," they said as one.

"Now let's set out," Princess Anna said as they watch Louy leave.

But we don't know where the Eye of Gaia is?" Rex told her.

"I may have a clue," D'Artangnan admitted, "It's called Vasucy Castle (sorry for the bad translation but it was hard trying to spell the word correctly by just sound)."

"Why's everyone worried after he said those words?" Rex asked.

"Well do you believe in ghost stories?" Aramis asked.

"So you're saying that it's haunted?" Zoe asked.

"That's what the legends say."

"Then we'll just have to see for ourselves," Jake said getting on his horse as the other followed his action.

"I have complete faith in you 8," Princess Anne waved.

"I'm not too sure about complete faith," Max muttered to himself.

Along the path the bracers went off, "Dinosaur signal," Zoe said just as the sky changed.

"Now it's gone," Zoe said. "But we got trouble," Rex announced spotting Richelieu's men.

As teenagers and children were being handcuffed Princess Anne demanded they be let go. "Fine I'll let them go but I want to come with me to meet with Sir Richelieu to sort this out," the leader of the group said. "That is fine by me," Princess Anne agreed.

But as they were riding off the Musketeer, even with Max trying to persuading them not to, decided to follow. "I'm not too sure about you guys but I'm going to follow them and make sure nothing bad happens," Jake said getting back on his horse.

"We can always get the Cosmos Stone after we help them save the princess," Rex said.

"That's the spirit," Max said turning his horse towards the retreating group, "Let's ride."

"Right behind you," Zoe said followed by Jake and Rex.

During the ride towards where the princess and the Musketeer were heading to the bracers detected a dinosaur. "Dinosaur signal up ahead," Rex said.

"Then let's move," Jake said.

But they were too late as the D-Team watched as the teen Musketeer being dragged away. As the princess with Lady Constance and the Alpha Gang got on their respective carriages they followed Richelieu. "They're probably heading towards Vasucy Castle so that's where we'll be going," Lady Constance told the princess getting her to nod.

"So why are you so determined to check on the orphans?" Max asked riding up next to the Alpha Gang.

"Like we're going to tell you," Ursula told him.

"Let me guess," Jake said, "You three were orphans yourselves until Dr. Z adopted you three."

"How did you know?" Zander asked.

"Just a gut feeling," Jake told him. Then he rode up next to the princess's carriage, "How far until we catch up to Richelieu?" the magical teen asked.

"We should be arriving soon," Lady Constance answered.

"And it looks like Lady Luck is on our side," Ed announced, "Because they're up ahead."

"Yeah with swords drawn at the Musketeer," Zoe added as they all stopped.

"Well, well why didn't anyone invite me to the party," Foolscap voiced.

"Yes another one of you flying creatures," Richelieu said, "I'll tell you the location of the stone after the battle."

"If that's the case then let's get this party started Ankylosaurus."

"Let Ace and I handle this," Rex said summoning Ace in his battle/adult mode then equipped the armor.

"If Garvo had a new altered doesn't that mean that Foolscap and Sheer have one as well," Max thought out loud.

"That's true," Zoe said agreeing with the notion.

"And the pirate just brought it out," Jake said as the altered Stegosaurus was brought on the field. "Dino slash! Storm through/Spring forth," Max and Zoe yelled.

"Anchiceratops/Shantungosaurus."

While Jake decided to summon a dinosaur a different way, "Hope this works," Jake mutters to himself. "Call on the power within, come on out Indominus Rex," he called out and to him surprise it actually worked as the white altered T-Rex was summoned.

"Jake isn't that," Max said pointing to the white dinosaur as it was on even grounds with Armatus.

"Yup, now Indominus Elemental Roar." Charging up the attack the dinosaur unleashed it on Armatus. Turning around it saw Ankylosaurus storming at it in response Indominus stomped the ground letting off a few eruptions then Chomp sent it flying towards Armatus.

As the battle was raging Princess Anna and Lady Constance crossed the bridge followed by the Musketeer, via the Alpha Gang carrying them across. "Come on let's try fusing all of our attacks," Max said, "It could be the only way to win."

"Got it," Zoe said with Rex nodding.

"Then let's do this," Jake said as Indominus was charging for another attack.

But as all the attacks were launched Foolscap returned the dinosaur and fled towards the stone but was knocked out by the shock wave. "Come on let's cross," Max said as all four ran.

"Make sure they don't get to the other side men," Richelieu ordered, "Hope you little scallions aren't afraid of heights."

"Come on get to the other side before they cut the bridge," Jake hollered out as one of the soldiers was cutting the connection line.

But it was too late as the bridge fell apart and all four were screaming to the bottom of the canyon. Then Jake had an idea, "Hope this works," He muttered once more closing his eyes and after a bright flash and a huge roar a creature with flew out with Max, Rex, and Zoe on its back.

"What is that creature?" D'Artangnan asked as it landed on their side.

The dragon itself was about twice the size of Terry and about the height of a baby Brontosaurus. The color of the body is a royal silver with the eyes being a crystal gold; moreover, the designs of the scales look well made with the wings looking like that of a pterodactyl.

"That's a dragon but I don't see Jake," Zander answered then said looking for the leader of the D-Team.

"Yeah where is he," Max asked getting off the dragon and looking around.

"Don't be silly," Zoe said petting the dragon, "This is Jake."

"How?" Rex asked and to the amazement of everyone there, the dragon slowly turned into a human.

"All magical people have the ability to turn into an animal and that animal varies from person to person," Jake explained. "But damn is the process hard to do," he said as an afterthought.

"We should worry about Foolscap coming after us now," Ed said pointing to the pirate coming after them.

"I got this," Jake said returning to his animal form. Roaring he took off after Foolscap, "Get away from you dumb animal," the pirate yelled. Narrowing his eyes, Jake tail whipped him, to the side of the canyon with Richelieu on it, tangled up in the rope of the bridge.

"Man that was fun," Jake said in his dragon form making it a deep tone.

"He's tied up," Max cheered.

"Now let's go to Vasucy Castle and the Blue Eye of Gaia," D'Artangnan said as they go on the carriage along with Max and Rex with Zoe jumping on the animal form of Jake.

Roaring Jake took flight once more flying above the running carriage.

Stopping, they all saw the castle in the distance. "Man that place is spooky," Zoe said, still on Jake's back, seeing it for the first time.

"Come on even with Foolscap tied up the other two will no doubt be on their way," Jake told them getting nods.

Reaching the front entrance Jake asked hovering next to them, "Does anyone live here princess?"

"No the original owners vanished without a trace." And just as she finished the front gates opened all on their own, "Then who did that?" Max asked.

Just then Paris was acting like Chomp when they first encountered the Cosmos Stone. "Paris got a clue as to where the stone is," Rex said. Chasing after the little dinosaur they entered the front courtyard of the old castle, "Guess the Blue Eye of Gaia is really the Green Cosmos Stone if Paris is acting like this," Max said. 

"Ok we'll need to split have a group search for the stone while the rest of us act as lookouts and guards in case Richelieu or the Space Pirates come here," Jake reasoned.

"We'll go with Zoe and Paris," Max and Rex offered. "And we'll go with them," the Musketeer along with the Princess and Constance added.

"Then we'll stay and fight," Ursula said with Ed and Zander nodding in agreement.

As the group split, Jake decided to lay on the roof of the castle for a better view. " _Man those three must really want to protect those orphans_ ," Jake thought as he watched the three Alpha Gang members watching the front gate.

Smelling something he raised his head getting the attention of the AG. " _That smell . . . perfume and even isn't one I'm familiar with_ ," Jake thought. Surging magic to his eyes, Jake saw to incoming pirates, "Alpha Gang get ready pirates coming in 5 minutes," he called out letting out a roar.

"Now what are you?" Sheer said as she and Garvo flew in.

"You're not getting through me Sheer," Jake growled.

"My future husband I didn't know you could turn into such a glorious creature like that," Sheer said in awe, "This will certainly make things more fun in the bedroom when you mount and fuck me in that form," she purred.

"Garvo handle these fools," Sheer said as the Alpha Gang summoned their dinosaur, "I'm going after the Cosmos Stone."

"Alright but we're sharing the credit," Garvo told her as he summoned Gigas.

"You're not getting that building Sheer," Jake roared, as the Alpha Gang summoned their dinosaurs, but was too late as the female Space Pirate entered the building.

"Jake we're going to need your help," Zander yelled as Spiny was thrown back.

"On it," Jake said. "Battle Gear equip," and with those words armor started to appear; as the helmet covered to his head along with it appearing on the legs and body. The wings turned metal with cannons appearing at the base of where the wings connect to the body and a laser cannon connecting to the tail along with the mini guns appearing connected to the body.

As everyone in the courtyard stared in awe Jake flew straight towards Gigas. Picking the dinosaur up Jake threw the creature up into the air then unloaded all three cannons and the guns at it; moreover, as it fell to the ground Tank and Spiny were there to sending into the building.

"Man this is harder than I thought," Garvo whined. "But you won't be able to beat this, Spectral Lancer."

As the dinosaur was charging at Jake he narrowed his eye. And just as it looked like Gigas was going to pin Jake, he jumped forward and over the altered T-Rex then grabbed it by the top of its head sending it to the wall. Before it could get back up, though, Jake slammed his front left foot on its neck and with a mighty roar and the words, "Positron Laser (Digimon)," were heard he unleashed the attack directly into the mouth.

And as 2 minutes passed Jake stopped and released Gigas as it returned to its card, "Impossible," Garvo said as he retrieved said card.

"We got company," Ed warned as Richelieu along with his men and Foolscap appeared. Just then the fall behind them burst open revealing another altered dinosaur along with the D-Team's dinosaurs with armor on with Paris out of control.

"Stop Paris she swallowed the Cosmos Stone and now she's out of control," Zoe screamed.

As the Alpha Gang's dinosaurs landed in front of Paris and were about to attack she blocked then countered them all then activating Ultimate Leaf on her own the grass dinosaur defeated all three; however, as she turned to attack Chomp and Ace Jake threw Sheer's dinosaur in her path causing Paris to be that dinosaur into submission.

Just then Zoe returned Paris to normal and Jake grabbed the Cosmos Stone while it was in midair. As Richelieu surrounded everyone the young king showed up; landing on the floor Jake returned to human form with the stone in his hand.

After the goodbyes both the D-Team and the Alpha Gang was about to get beamed up, there was a problem, "That's weird I can't get in touch with the ship," Max said typing on the bracer.

"Yeah somethings blocking the transition," Rex said.

"But what?" Jake asked. And his question was answered in the form of the wall to the left of them broke down to reveal the Space Pirates with their now main dinosaurs.

 **And with that the France arc is finished, hope everyone liked the dragon. I don't have any after fanfic news so, see you later.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm here once more with a new chapter like I said in the past I'm going to change the Black Cosmos Stone to the time of King Arthur but I'm going to add a little Fate Stay making Arthur really** **Arutoria, so let's start.**

As the wall on the right burst, it revealed the Space Pirates along with their now, dinosaurs. Hearing the beep on the bracers, Jake knew that was a good sign, "I got a signal. Jonathan beam us up pronto."

And beam them up the android did just in time before the dinosaurs could squash them. "Everyone alright?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the save," Max said. "But why was my bracer couldn't pick up the ship's signal," as he said this he smacked the bracer to reveal the moss.

"Yeah because it was filled with muck," Rex said as he and Zoe did the same thing.

"Then why did mine not work?" Jake asked confused.

At this point, they all noticed the new grass symbol next to the fire one. "With 5 in our grasp there's only one missing," Max said.

'Yeah so we have to hurry," Zoe said.

"But what do we do if we get that last one?" Rex questioned.

"Yeah and what about our parents," Max added.

"Damn either way we lost," Jake said slamming on the desk. "If we hand over the Cosmos Stones we lose but if we don't who knows what they'll do to them," he growled showing his magic.

"Don't worry we'll think of something," Zoe said hugging him from behind calming him down.

"I probably asked already but I'm going to ask again," Jake said out of nowhere, "Does this ship have any weapons?"

"No, unfortunately, we do not," Jonathan answered.

"So we're screwed if they decide to mount a full assault on us," Zander said depressed.

"I haven't even written out my will yet," Ed whined.

"I know of a way we get beat two birds with one stone," Dr. Z announced.

"Yeah what is it," Ursula asked.

Pointing at Jake the old man explained, "Using your magic you can make fake Cosmos Stones so after we do the trade and get away you can remotely detonate them stopping the pirates for good."

"That's the best plan I've heard all day I'll get started," Jake said turning the detonators into the Cosmos Stones.

"We can get a signal on their ship using the TPS I have," Rex said. Turning to Jonathancuehe said, "You think you can secure a transmit ion?"

"Of course."

After a couple of minutes, Garvo showed up on screen. "Hey, how did you get this connection?" Garvo asked.

"That doesn't matter," Max said.

"We're offering a trade," Jake said. "Our Cosmos Stone for our parents," he said putting forth the trade.

"I'll right I'll tell him," Garvo said. Just then Sheer showed up on the screen, "Hello my future husband," she purred getting a growl from Zoe and for the guys, minus Jake who just stared, to blush.

As for why they blushed they can all see her bikini top that seemed why too small on her chest. "Sheer why are you wearing that?" Jake asked with a blank tone in his voice.

"You like," she asked, "the ship has an indoor pool and I was just on my way when Garvo told me that you were offering a trade so I might as well show you what you're getting if you leave that pink haired girl and get together with me instead."

"No can do I love Zoe and I won't leave her for you," Jake told her.

Before Sheer could yell Garvo showed back on screen, "The boss, Spectre, agreed to hear what you say. I'm patching him through now."

Just as he said that an old man showed up on screen petting his baby dinosaur. "Man I didn't think their boss couldn't be stereotyping the villain thing enough," Jake muttered.

"I'm Spectre and whoa aren't you like two or be in school or something," he said waving his fingers at the screen.

"Just met him and I already want to punch him in the face," Jake added to his previous statement. Then he just remembered something, "Uh Jonathan are you using the two-way connection?" he whispered to the android.

"Yes, I am," Jonathan told him.

"Then be prepared to punch it I'm going to fly out and make sure they don't try and get the drop on us," Jake said walking to the escape hatch and fly out then transforming to his dragon form then equipped the battle gear.

After a couple of minutes, Jake knew his hunch was correct as he saw the pirate's ship behind them. "Oh no you don't," Jake growled. "Warrior Mode," saying those words he stood up on his hind legs and the front feet morphed into hands with them grasping the mini guns and the tail, on his back, turned into a laser naginata.

"Jonathan punch it I'll hold the pirates off," he ordered through his comlink jumping off the Backlander and drew fire. 

"But what about you?" "Zoe asked worriedly.

"I'll be right behind you," Jake told her and glancing behind him he saw the ship exit the time stream.

"Now nothing's holding me back," Jake grinned firing the guns also adding the mana orbs. With his small size, Jake was able to easily dodge all the laser fire at him as he fired at all sorts of places but he also saw one of the pods enter the time stream. "Well that's my que to leave," Jake said throwing a kunai at where the time warp system was and with a two finger salute entered the time stream.

Finding the Backlander he entered the ship only to growl when he laid his eyes on him. "Seth how in the name of motherfucking hell are you still alive," he growled summoning a mana orb and aiming directly at the man's heart.

"Sweaty let him answer then you can kill him," Zoe said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah right after Dr. Z finishes beating him to a pulp first," Ed added.

"Fine," Jake said making the orb disappear, "If anyone needs me I'll be in my room."

But before that, he summoned Swift and ordered her to guard the room where the fake Cosmos Stones are. Entering his room he closed his eyes to meditate and meet the human form of the Grass Cosmos Stone. In his mindscape, he was met with a female garbed in hunters gear.

"And what is your name?" Jake asked.

"Annalee," she told him with a smile.

"Now all we're missing is Dharaks and Aquarius," Tremor announced as the rest of the group gathered.

"But enough standing around here," Alizeh said, "You should check on your prisoner."

"Right," opening his eyes Jake ran to the room to where the fake Cosmos Stones are being held. Approaching the room he found Swift out cold with Dr. Z held captive by the putty.

"Seth has the fake stones," the doctor told him as he returned Swift. "We have to keep up the fact that those are the real ones. I've already told the others," he told him.

"On it and I'm on my way," Jake said shadow porting to their location.

But when he got there he saw Chomp and Ace in their armor as Comp sent Gigas flying letting it land on Seth's pod. But as Gigas let loose another fire attack it started a forest fire but as the Backlander was forced to move out of the way of the pirate ship's laser fire and pick up Seth the D-Team returned to their ship.

"We have to restore the forest before we leave or who knows what the changes to the future are," Jake told the android. 

"Alright restoring the area now," Jonathan said as the ships time repair system came to life stopping the fire and returning everything to normal.

"Man who knows the effects of what could happen if we left that fire uncheck," Max said.

"Well the bugs would rule," Ed said then went on to explaining how the bugs would have ruled the earth instead of the humans.

 **Hey sorry for cutting it short but when going to the next episode it said that it was removed for copyright purposes so does anyone know where I can watch season 2 episode 27 of dinosaur king that would be great see you when I can find the episode so who know how long it would take.**


	10. Meeting a Lengend

**Sorry for the late update I've been busy with homework. But here is the long awaited chapter of the female king Arthur and Merlin so let's begin.**

After putting out that forest fire both teams entered the time stream. "Man it's a good thing the Cosmos Stones Seth took were fakes," Max said.

"Yeah but what about his putty assistant?" Zander asked.

"Left when Seth took off," Rex told him.

"And then there's one," Dr. Z announced letting everyone remember that there's only one more Cosmos Stone left.

"Yeah but we don't even know where the last one is since it won't correspond with any of the elements," Zoe said.

"I'll lead you to the last Cosmos Stone," Pterosaur told them as she flew next to them.

"Hey, Pterosaur Annalee says hi," Jake told the time-traveling bird.

"Good to see her again," the mostly pink-colored bird said. "But now let me lead you to the last location of the Cosmos Stone," she said entering the time stream followed by the Backlander.

Upon exiting they saw that it looked like the Medieval Ages. "What time period are we in?" Jake asked.

"All I can say is that it's in the early 10th century England," the android told them.

"So King Arthur and Merlin," Ed asked getting nods.

"Let's change and head down," Jake said and after a quick costume change, both teams were beamed down.

But as they were beamed down creatures surrounded them all of them looking really ugly and to Jake evil. "What are these things?" Zander asked.

"Don't know but summon your dinosaurs," Jake said bringing out both of his tantos and slashing the nearest creature.

As the others summoned their dinosaurs they were being watched from a distance. The person watching them were only two people, a male dressed in a robe and was carrying a staff and the female was in a dress of sorts and was holding a sword. "What do you make of this mentor?" the female asked as they watched the group suddenly appear and somewhat held their fighting the creatures but it was the male with the weird blades that caught her interest.

"Why don't we give them a helping hand first then ask them some questions," the old man said lifting his staff and fire some energy blasts.

Nodding the female also lifted her weapon and charged in.

"Man these things are tough," Ursula said. "Yeah we aren't even fighting and this is making us work up a sweat," Max said.

But all of a sudden a few of the creatures were blasted away as others were slashed. "At least now we have some help," Zoe said as the combined strengths finished off the creatures.

"Thank you for the help," Jake said to the two strangers.

"There is no need," the old man stated, "We were on our way to beat the demons when you seven appeared."

"Yes we would like to know who you are," the female asked.

"Of course, I'm Jake Taylor," the magical teen said introducing himself. "And these are my friends Max, Rex, Zoe, Ed, Zander, and Ursula," he said introducing each of them.

"And the creatures?" the old man asked.

"That's an even longer story," Jake said, "But can I ask who you two are?"

"Of course, I am Arutoria Pendragon," the female said introducing herself, "And this is my mentor Merlin."

"It's an honor to meet you, sir," Jake said kneeling followed by the others.

"Please it's my honor to meet people from a different time period," the old man waved them to stand shocking Arutoria. "Mentor are you really serious about these people not being from this time?" she asked.

"Yes," he said turning to Jake, "And in your time history says that it was a male that drew Excalibur?"

"Yes unless history is wrong and it was someone else," Jake told him.

"Then I would like to tell you that it was a female that drew the sword," Merlin told them. "And that female is standing next to me holds the legendary blade," he said shocking them.

"Then Arthur in the legends is really Arutoria," Zoe said as all of them kneeled once more.

"Rise my new friends there is no need to bow," she said letting them stand.

"But I take it that only one of you is a true England native," Merlin said getting Jake to step forward.

"In our time the magical world is separated from its mortal counterpart and is full of people who would rather kill all those who don't have magic in their blood and follow those who have the most gold in their pockets," the magical teen said. "And in that time period mortals fear magic which in turn will lead to the magic users to separate themselves," he added.

"So the future of England isn't what it used to be," the blonde-haired queen sighed.

"It is sad but why do I feel like your name isn't your real one," Merlin asked.

"That's because my real name is Harry Potter but I prefer to use my adopted name," he answered.

"That is fine," the old man told him.

"Mentor we should return to Camelot," Arutoria told the old wizard. "Of course you're welcome to come as well," she said turning towards the team.

"Thank you for your offer my lady," Max said bowing followed by the rest.

Returning the dinosaurs, the group set off towards Camelot. "So who sent those demons anyways?" Ed asked the young queen.

"That would be Mordred."

"Historically he's your illegitimate son," Rex revealed to her.

"That is wrong he is my half brother."

"If you're real then would that mean that Morgana Le Fay is real as well?" Zander asked.

"Yes she's like a sister to me," the blonde female said.

"Really history spells her as the darkest witch in history," Jake told her.

"WHO EVER SAID THAT ABOUT MY SISTER IN ALL BUT BLOOD WILL PERISH BY MY BLADE," Arutoria roared with her and at the grip of her blade.

"I don't know who but I'm only saying what survived in history," Jake said scared.

"Calm down my dear," Merlin waved. Looking up he said, "At our speed, we'll reach Camelot mid tomorrow so we'll just rest here for the night."

"Or we can use the dinosaurs to take us the rest of the way there," Max said.

"No that is alright, I'm sure they could use the rest," Merlin told him summoning a few tents. Summoning the dinosaurs in their chibi form Arutoria squealed like the female she is and hugged and petted the dinosaurs.

That night as everyone was eating Merlin asked Jake a question, "Tell me, lad, how is you in natural magic?"

"Natural magic?" Jake asked confused as it then suddenly clicked, "You mean wandless magic?"

"Is that what's it called in the future?" Merlin asked once more.

"Yes, master future England and most of the world calls it wandless magic for they mostly rely on their wands," Jake told him. "But for your question I'm somewhat proficient in it as I haven't been able to train lately as we were finding the Cosmos Stones from the Space Pirates," he admitted.

Standing up Merlin gestured Jake to follow catching the attention of the rest of the group. "Tell me, Jake, using your magic what do you see?" he asked the young teenager.

Closing his eyes Jake extended his magic and what he saw amazed him. "I can see many things that I couldn't see with my normal eyes," he told the aged wizard. "So tell me what they are," Merlin asked with a small smile.

"I can see the group of deer in the forest behind us," he said. "I can also see a family of bears by the edge of the lake as they catch their dinner. And there's also a bee on Ed's back," he said causing said man to scream.

"Now dig deeper," Merlin told him.

"Dig deeper?" Jake said confused.

Clarifying Merlin told him, "Can you see the magic flowing through the air."

Nodding Jake dug deeper not knowing that when he did magic was literally glowing around him as the plants started to grow around him and different animals from the forest came out of the woodworks appeared and circled him. But to Jake, he literally saw the colors of the wind as magic was entering him.

"Jake I know this seems calming but you have to stop," Eita told him.

"Eita sorry for not using your blade form in a while but why this seems to relaxing."

"I accept your apology but think this in terms of Naruto's sage training," she told him.

"If I use too much I'll turn to stone," he said getting a nod.

"Fine I'll stop but later tonight I'll come visit," he told her disappearing.

Opening his eyes he saw the awed expressions on everyone's faces and the animals around him. Waving his hand Jake sent the animals away from the group, "Excellent work there Jake," Merlin praised.

"Yeah that was awesome," Max and Rex said together.

Sitting down he felt Zoe kiss his cheek, "You did wonderful sweetie."

"Thanks but I need some rest that took a lot from me," Jake said as he went straight to bed.

In his mind, Jake was talking to those in his mindscape while he was making defenses to protect it from anyone who wanted to force their way in. "This is some good defenses Jake," Tremor told him as dinosaurs he met roamed.

"Thanks."

"But where are your memories placed?" Ignatius questioned.

The only gesture Jake did in response to that question is pointing up. Following his finger, they all saw the outlines of the Backlander as it disappeared from trace, "Good idea," Black T-Rex told him. "Yeah that way those who are looking for your memories won't be able to find them Indominus added.

"And I have fake memories where my animal form is taking residence," Jake said pointing to the cave where the dragon was sleeping.

Turning to the group Jake narrowed his eyes, "Using this time I can train with everyone and improve my skills in battle."

"You know it won't be easy," Thunderous told him preparing a thunderbolt. 

"I know that trouble is brewing and I want to be prepared," Jake said pulling out a different blade, "Reflect the light, Eita."

Grinning everyone pulled out their respective weapons and as a leaf hit the floor they all charged at Jake. In the morning, everyone was awake with Jake the last one to rise; however, when he did they can all see his stretching and groaning. "What's up with you?" Rex asked.

"Went to train in my soul scape and trained with everyone there," he said sitting down letting out a groan.

"Damn you must have gone through the grinder," Max said as Zoe went to massage his back.

"Here allow me," Merlin told her. After she backed up the aged wizard raised his staff allowing the healing magic flow into Jake.

"Thank you, master," he said.

"No problem now with everyone rested and stuffed let us continue our travel to Camelot."

Nodding, they all packed up and left; moreover, without any trouble, they made to Camelot by mid-day. "My lady welcome back," one of the guards on duty said.

"And who are these people?" the other guard asked staring at the team.

"They helped me and mentor unexpectedly on the demon hunt so I invited them," she answered, "Will that be a problem?" she asked.

"No, I was merely curious."

Entering the city they were amazed at the sights. Along the way to the castle, the town's folk waved to the queen while some of the girls waved to the male teenagers much to the anger of Zoe as they were stopped countless times by the town's female teenagers asking who they were. She was really happy when they reached the castle gates and entered the walls.

Calling for one of the maids Arutoria said to the team, "If you would follow the maid she'll lead you to your sleeping quarters."

Nodding they were about to move when Merlin called out, "I'll have someone call for Jake later on for training."

Nodding the maid asked them to follow her to their sleeping quarters. Reaching the rooms they all entered and after a few minutes, other maids gave them fresher clothes for both genders as they pointed to where the baths were (yes there were baths in the Medieval Ages I looked it up). After their baths, they all met up in Jake's room to rest and plan, "So what's the game plan here?" Rex asked.

"It certainly won't be easy searching such a big nation," Jake said putting on a long sleeve shirt.

"Think we can get the pirates to do the work?" Ed questioned.

"Yeah but if we don't get there in time they'll get it," Zander countered.

"And we also have to worry about Mordred finding out about the stone," Zoe added.

"So this is a race against time then," Ursula commented.

But their conversation was interrupted when there was a knock on the door, "Come in," Jake called out. As the door opened it revealed a female with dark black hair and a semi tight red dress appear.

"Are one of you Jake?" she asked.

"Yes I'm Jake and you are?" he asked getting up.

"I'm Morgan Le Flay," she introduced, "Master Merlin asked for me to fetch you and for the males to follow the maids to the training grounds," she said indicating to the maids behind her.

Nodding the males got up and after Jake kissed Zoe bye they were all off following the females. And it was like that for most of the week wake up at the crack of dawn to train by the sword, Jake joining them in the afternoon, or magic for Jake then joins in on the sword training.

While the guys were practicing the two females were trained to act like ladies of the time period. But it wasn't until half the month the team was there when trouble hit near Camelot, "My lady there are monsters attacking a village near the wall," the messenger told her.

This caught the attention of the group who were in the throne room resting. "Is it Mordred?" she asked gripping her sword.

"Yes some of the creatures are his but these other monsters look like animals not from this time," the messenger told them.

"Let us go, my lady," Jake said getting up along with the rest of the guys. Their training showed as they all gained muscles and Ed lost most of his body fat; moreover, they were wearing their armor that was personally suited to them with their elements on the shield with Jakes' armor looked like it was a fusion of a knight's and wizards outfit with his twist on it.

"Of course but take some soldiers with you," she told them.

Nodding to the girls they took off to the horse stables. Hopping on their respective horses they took off towards the village, "So what's the plan?" Max said on Jakes right with Rex on the left and the male members of the Alpha Gang were behind in a star formation and the battalion was behind them.

"Ed Zander split the battalion and get the civilians away while getting rid of the demons while Max, Rex, and I take care of the pirate's dinosaurs," Jake ordered getting nods while the soldiers yelled, "Sir yes sir."

Reaching the town they jumped off their horses getting work. Entering the center of town Ed and Zander took the soldiers and started to get all the civilians away from the town while the three members of the D-Team charged towards the dinosaur while slashing at the demons.

"Look it's only Gigas," Rex said getting a first look at the dinosaur. "Then let's end this quickly," Jake ordered.

"Dino slash," all three males said summoning their dinosaurs with Jake summoning Irritator, from the folio, then equipping the armor.

"There you are," Garvo said flying in. "Demons attack," he said pointing towards the three as the demons followed the order.

"Thunder/Cyclone Slash," the users of thunder and wind yelled slashing at the demons.

"Shocking Tsunami," Jake yelled out controlling the waters not to hit any of the houses.

Continuing to slash the creatures they were joined by Zander and Ed as Spiny and Tank attacked Gigas. "Did you lose any soldiers as they took away the civvies?" Jake asked.

"Only a few from the surprise attacks but they were able to push those back," Zander told him slashing a demon that was about to attack Max. "Thanks, Zander," he said slashing some more demons.

"Sir most of the civilians have escaped and the demons are almost defeated," a soldier told him.

"That's good," Jake said panting. "Now let's finish Gigas," he said then announced, "All-out attack."

"Water Sword/Lightning Strike/Dark Earth/Jet Shuriken/Elemental Roar," they all yelled at once. Launching the attacks they started to fuse slamming Gigas and sending him flying as he reverted into the card.

"I'll be back," Garvo yelled flying away.

Sheathing his sword, Jake turned to one of the soldiers, "return to Camelot and send word for a soldier's burial."

Nodding the soldier got on his horse and raced towards Camelot. "The rest of us find our fallen and any other dead so that they may be given a proper grave," he ordered getting nods.

It took most of the day but they found only 10 dead and most of the village' people dead. Gently placing them on the cart they slowly traveled back; upon reaching the walls of Camelot there was a crowd of people waiting.

As they made a path towards the castle Jake could see tears falling and sighs of relieve on their faces. Crossing the castle walls they were met with Arutoria along with Zoe and Ursula getting off his horse Jake hugged Zoe.

Entering the throne room the young queen took her place on the throne, "How did it go?" she asked.

"I was better than I could ever think," Jake told her.

"Explain."

"Reaching the town I had Zander and Ed split the battalion with orders to get any of the civilians out of the village while taking the demons along the way then meet up with us to take care of the weird creature which was Gigas," he reported turning to the males of the AG.

Taking his cue Zander spoke, "After getting our orders we did as told and split Ed taking the going west with me going east. We got most of the civvies out of there with a couple of failed sneak attacks thanks to us giving the order to go in groups of three in return were able to clear the village in a somewhat quick time considering all the demons dropped what they were doing in order to all attack Jake, Max, and Rex," he reported as the mentioned three clutched their bigger wounds.

"Adding that we both lost only five soldiers each with both of us getting some wounds as well," Ed added as he and Zander did the same.

Taking up where Jake left off, Max continued, "After leaving Zander and Ed we reached the center of the village to see what Jake mentioned was Gigas in which we summoned our dinosaurs with Garvo flying in ordering all the demons to attack."

Rex finished the report, "After the return of Zander and Ed along with the soldiers we were able to finish the demons quickly following with defeating Gigas."

"Amazing job on your first mission," Lancelot voiced entering the throne room.

"Yes very impressive for your first time," Arutoria told them. "Rest for the rest of the week so you can recover," she ordered getting nods from the males.

Dismissing them, the males went to Morgana to heal then they all went to their rooms and rest. But that night Zoe was having a nightmare of Jake going to more battles and not returning waking her up. Thinking she decided that it was time to take the next step in her relationship with Jake.

Getting out of bed she tiptoed towards Jake's room; however, opening the door she saw that Jake was still awake. "What do you need?" he asked seeing her enter. But was confused about why she locked the door then blushed as she slowly took off her dressed and walked up to him. "Wait why are you doing this?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare about you not coming back after the missions you go on and thought it was time to bring out relationship to the next step," she told him. "Please make love to me I love you Jake Taylor and I'm scared that you'll never return," she cried onto his scarred chest. Smiling sadly he told her, "If my lady wishes it then it's my command."

(Not doing the lemon scene for I don't want to bump up the age rating but I also suck at writing lemons so there)

 **Man 10 pages and this is only the beginning. Hope you liked it sorry for not writing any of the armors for I will probably be doing that next chapter. On another note for those who want to write the lemon PM me so that way you can and you can post it on your page or send it to me and I'll post it separately, see you all later.**


	11. Battle and Ending

**Hey, what's up I'm back with a new chapter. If I haven't told you already my updating cycle will be me typing on Thursdays, or Wednesday depending on how much homework I have, then updating whenever I finish. And with that out of the way let's begin.  
**

The next morning Jake was awakened to weight on his chest wondering what it was he looked down to see Zoe resting her head on his chest. " _I remember now_ ," he thought, " _Zoe and I took our relation to the next level and actually did it_."

Feeling motion, snapping Jake out of his thoughts he looked down to see Zoe starting to wake up. Opening her eyes, Zoe saw her boyfriend stare at her, "Did you just wake up?" she asked.

"No, I was awake for a while now."

"Jake I'm sorry I," she was about to apologize for what happened last night her begging Jake to do it with her when Jake stopped her. "Z don't worry you were just scared and wanted reassurance that I would be fine," he told her, "And if you do get pregnant I'll take full responsibility and take care of you both. I do have enough money to cover it," he added remembering the money from the Potter family account.

"Thank you," she said.

"Now let's head down for breakfast," he told her. Nodding they took a shower together then headed down to eat but as they entered the dining room (?) everyone looked at them.

"I see you two had an enjoyable sleep," Merlin said with a twinkle.

Before either of them could ask Max asked Merlin, "Isn't there a spell that makes it to where the noise doesn't leave the room?"

"There is the silencing charm."

"Why do you ask?" Jake asked his brother. In which Rex told him, "You both were loud last night."

Finally getting at to what they were saying the couple blushed, "You heard," Zoe said blushing.

Ursula snorted, "Heard? I wouldn't be surprised if the entire castle heard your romping."

Blushing the couple just sat down and ate their breakfast. "So Merlin what are we going to be practicing on today?" he asked the age old wizard.

"For now I'll teach you on how to summon arrows of magic and shoot them out of your staff," Merlin answered gesturing to the staff that suddenly appeared next to Jake.

After breakfast, Jake went with Merlin to the old wizards training field while the rest of the guys met up with the other knights. "Mentor I already have spell similar to what you're about to teach me," Jake told Merlin showing his mana orbs.

Scratching his beard, Merlin said, "Then with most of the lessons I have taught you is all I have."

Surprised Jake couldn't help but ask, "Really there's nothing left?"

"Well the only thing left is to try and make your own spell," Merlin told the magical teen.

"I'll get to it after my training with the others," Jake said leaving to meet up with the others.

After training as a knight Jake went straight to his room to try and make his own spell. He was so focused on his work Jake didn't realize it was the afternoon when Zoe entered the room "Jake its time for lunch."

"Really I didn't realize it," Jake said looking out the window

"What are you working on?" she asked trying not to step on any of the scattered parchment.

"Merlin tasked me with trying to make my own spell."

"Well do it after you eat lunch," she said taking him by the arm and dragging him to the dining room.

While eating a messenger ran in, "My lady trouble from the north."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"The demons and monsters from last month are back," the messenger began, "But they aren't acting like normal. Reports from the scouts say that they're looking for something in the Dark Mountains."

"The Dark Mountains," Lancelot said grimly. "That's bad the only one who knows those mountains is Mordred," Arutoria let loose a small frown at these words.

"How did the scouts get this information?" Rex questioned.

"The villagers informed the scouts that the monsters just pass by their villages and towns without destroying them," the scout answered. "And we also found this," he said taking out an egg shocking the group.

"A card capsule?!" they yelled. "Where did you find this?" Zander asked.

"One of the farmers gave it to me since he was unsure about where it came from," he said handing it to Jake. Taking the egg, Jake turned to the others, "Let's head outside and see who it is."

Nodding they, including the queen, Lancelot, and Merlin, all went outside to see the new addition. Standing in the training field, Jake cracked it open to see a red colored card, "So this is a fire attributed dinosaur," Ed announced. "And here's the move card," Zander added.

"Let's summon the dinosaur then," Jake yelled out, "Dino slash come on out."

Slashing the card a burst of fire appeared as the dinosaur appeared. When the flames dispelled they all got a good look at the new dinosaur, "So the new dinosaur is a Dimetrodon," Zoe said standing next to Jake.

"Oh yes, this reminds me," Merlin announced getting everyone's attention. "Using my magic I made a training area for the dinosaurs," he told them.

"Really?" Max asked the wizard.

"Yes, after all, they do need training."

"Then let's go train," Ursula proclaimed as Merlin showed them the training grounds along with a way to get there.

The rest of the month was just training with the dinosaurs making new fusion moves and new tactics. It was during one of these training sessions that Jake finished on making a new spell.

 **Flashback**

"I did it," Jake yelled catching everyone's attention.

"What did you do?" Max asked his brother.

"Made a new spell."

"Then don't just stand there show us," Ursula told him.

"Then I'll need Chomps and Tanks help," the magical teen said getting the mentioned dinosaurs to step up.

Standing in front of the two dinosaurs there was a magic seal under each of them. "Kyōryū

yūgō," Jake announced then a blinding flash appeared causing everyone to cover their eyes. Moreover when they brought their hands down what they saw shocked them, for in front of them was Chomp with the back armor of Tank and the tail hammer. "What did you just do?" Ed asked.

"Using my magic I made new cards to fuse any dinosaur to increase the firepower of our dinosaur," Jake said passing the cards to each member.

"I take it this is only temporary?" Rex asked.

"Yup think of this as adding the Dinotector but the difference is that when the fused dinosaurs are defeated the separate dinosaurs have full health."

"Like they were just summoned," Ursula said then realized, "With them having full recovery when they split we can keep them in until they get tired or defeated like normal."

"That's correct."

"But what about move cards?" Zander asked.

"Observe," Jake said, "Split the earth with a thundering roar, Electric Earthquake." Slashing the move card the fused Chomp let out a roar as thunderbolts rained down causing an earthquake sending towards the dummy. 

"And this can be any combo regardless of element?" Max asked getting a nod.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ed asked as they went and made new combos.

As the new month rolled in trouble showed its' face once more. "My lady one of the villages near the Dark Mountains was just conquered," the messenger yelled running in as the group had lunch.

"Mordred," Arutoria growled but calmed when Morgana placed a hand on her's.

"Is there any other news?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, the dark king has found the sphere of darkness and used it to make his demons more powerful and improved the powers of the other monsters."

"Looks like the final battle is upon us," Merlin said sadly.

"Prepare the men both soldiers and mages for battle," the young queen announced getting a nod from the messenger.

"So it all comes down to this," Ed said looking at everyone.

"All or nothing," Max added.

"When are we moving out my lady?" Zander asked the queen.

"We move in a month," Arutoria answered. "Prepare yourselves for this may be the last moments of life."

"And we can't let the space pirates get the Cosmos Stones," Jake said taking off the necklace and handing it to Zoe. "Jake what are you?" the girl asked her boyfriend.

"If we lose here and if I have the necklace the whole world is at risk," Jake told her. "If we lose the Cosmos Stones will be safe," he said kissing her.

Nodding she couldn't say a word with tears running down her face. The rest of the month was just everyone spending the last moments with each other with the news flooding in of how the demon army is ravaging the land.

At the end of the month, the guys were all in their armor with the two girls standing within the walls of the castle. "Please be safe," Zoe told the guys with Ursula adding, "You five better come back." 

"Don't worry we'll be fine," Max said.

"Soldiers," they heard the queen yell, "The enemy is marching towards Camelot and it is our job to stop them. The demon army is large but do not be afraid for as long as you have hope we'll never lose," these words were received with the cries of the soldiers.

Nodding she faced forward yelling, "Onward." At these words, the soldiers marched or got on their horses and with one final look towards the girls, the guys of the dino team marched forward. The march took only a week and a half when two scouts returned, "My lady the demon army has stopped in Camlann," one of the scouts told her.

Stepping up Lancelot said, "If we split the army we can surround the demon army and catch them by surprise."

"Yes five generals and ten thousand men," a general added, "That would be two thousand and with easy communication with the young monster tamers and the mystic soldier it would be easy for a surprise attack."

"Alright let's do it," Arutoria announced resulting in the army separating themselves.

As this was happening the five grouped up, "Alright when we separate keep us communication until we group up, go it," Jake said getting nods. "Then I wish you luck and hope you survive," he added.

"Just make sure you survive so Zoe doesn't become a widow so soon," Max told his brother getting nods.

"You five prepare to go with a different general," Lancelot told them.

"See you on the other side," they all said fist bumping.

Separating they surrounded the village, "Report," Jake said through the bracer. "We're all ready," Max said.

"Let's rock," Ed answered.

"Ready to go," Rex told him.

"We're ready on our end," Zander reported.

"Everyone's ready," Jake told the queen. "Then on my mark have the mages and archers fire," she said to Jake making him nod.

"Charge," she yelled moving forward.

"Archers and mages fire now," he yelled to the long rangers in his group. After his group fired the spells and arrows he could see the rest of the spells and arrows let loose, "Summon the dinosaurs now," Jake said to the others seeing Gigas, Maximus, and Armatus charging towards the groups of his (Maximus), Max (Gigas), and Rex (Armatus).

"Dino slash! Terminate Black T–Rex freeze their blood cold Indominus Rex," Jake said summoning the two dinosaurs sealed within him. Turning to the others he could see Chomp and Stego fused along with Tank and Tarry along with Spiny and Utahraptor with the last fusion being Ace and Daspletosaurus.

Nodding he pulled out his tantos and joined the fray. Already taking a good chunk, in the beginning, thanks to the surprise attack Jake was wondering why the demons aren't as powerful as stated last month but summed it up to the focus of the army. Roof jumping Jake sheathed Yin and yelled, "Let your wings shine an everlasting light, Hikari no Tenshi." While the name has changed the blade remained the same. Then in his left hand was his signature mini-gun along with mentally summoning multiple mana orbs and letting rip the guns and the spheres on the demons.

Bringing our view to the others we find out that they were doing well slashing all the demons and the dinosaurs, equipped with the armor, were making quick work of the altered dinosaurs but the dinosaurs of the space pirates were tougher than their normal counterparts so that battle will take a while. Looking around, Jake saw Arutoria sword dueling with another man, " _So that's Mordred_ ," Jake thought. Rushing to the queen's aid he was blocked by multiple demons grinning Jake stormed through all of the creatures of hell.

Nearing the two rulers he saw the queen get pushed to the ground with the blade of victory within 3 feet of his reach, "Hope I can wield Excalibur," Jake muttered to himself dashing towards the blade. But upon picking it up the necklace holding the Cosmos Stones appeared around his neck. However, he ignored this in favor of blocking the downward slash of Mordred and saving the queen's life. "My turn," Jake said Spartan kicking the dark wizard back, "So you're one of the mages who uses monsters to fight," Mordred said.

"Yup that's me, Jake Taylor."

"Prepare to die," the dark ruler said charging forward.

Lifting the blade Jake blocked the attack then went for a right swing but that was blocked. In return, the dark king tried to go for a knee slash but Jake jumped then kicked Mordred in the face with a roundhouse kick. Before he could recover Jake summoned four mana orbs and ordered them to continually fire. Not having time to dodge the half-brother of the queen took all the attacks. As the dust cloud grew Jake stopped firing hoping that he was killed but frowned when he saw the man still standing, "If you think you've won think again," the dark king said, "I was going to save this for my dear sister but you'll make a good test dummy."

Pulling out the dark Cosmos Stone he let out an evil laugh as the power surged through him and in a dark flash turned into a monster. Before Jake could do anything he was suddenly kicked through two houses, "Damn that was quick," Jake muttered. Getting up he saw the changed king turn towards Arutoria, "With this Camelot falls," Mordred said spearing his hand forward with the intent to kill. However before he could kill the queen he was sent back, getting back up he saw the blade of victory glowing gold, "I won't let you take Camelot now or ever," Jake growled. "No matter what happens today whether I live or die I'll keep battling till death himself comes and claims my soul," he continued but unknowing to him he started to glow the same color as the blade. "For unlike you I have something to fight for," he roared, thinking of everyone dear to him, glowing letting loose a blinding light catching everyone's attention.

Unlike the fusions of the past, this one was different, he was wearing a gold jumpsuit with the heads Tank, Ankylo, Spiny, and Croc, the backs of the heads connecting formed the gauntlets. The fins of Dimetrodon and once more Spiny fused with his legs making the fins turn into saw blades and the upper skulls of Terry with Tryannotitan became the shoulder pads and Swifts' head becoming the helmet. With the saw blades on Jake's legs, his other weapons were the three bladed shurikens of Shredder on his mid thighs, the Zabuza like blade made of the Black T–Rex's Tail. Yin, Hikari no Tenshi, and Eita hovering around him, Sparrow forming the cape and the back of Ankylo forming the shield but both the Cosmos Stones and the Elemental pieces were summoned and placed on the shield all of them glowing brightly all but the water and dark Cosmos Stones.

As the glow diminished, everyone on the battlefield saw the new look and were shocked, surprised, and scared. Using this to their advantage the soldiers, archers, mages, and allied dinosaur attacked catching them off guard for a second time. "Time for round two you fucker," Jake said disappearing from view. Looking around Mordred was wary of his opponent only to cry in pain as slash marks started to appear all over his body, "Stop your magic and fight me like a man," he roared. "If you say so motherfucker," he heard and the next thing he knew was him being sent flying and landing on one of his ally monster.

"If you want a fist fight here it is," Jake said punching Mordred in the stomach then grabbing his head Jake slammed it on his knee cap. Releasing his head Jake went for a knee kick with the saw blades nearly cutting off the dark king's leg. Stumbling back Mordred picked up one of the demon's sword charging at Jake; however, Jake had the same idea and also charged meeting in the middle. With each swing and block, they released their power giving everyone a show but that was if they weren't too busy with their own battles.

"I'm ending this now," Jake roared. "Glorious Burst," unleashing his magic sent it directly towards Mordred. Eye's widening, Mordred couldn't dodge or block in time making him connect with the attack. Panting Jake glared at the dust cloud and when it disappeared the dark king's monster form stumbled out making Jake prepare but that was unnecessary as with a dark shine catching everyone's attention the dark king returned to normal with the dark Cosmos Stone rolling out of his hand.

Which was picked up by Jake and appeared on the shield, "Now to finish this," Jake said stabbing Excalibur through Mordred's heart. Seeing their boss defeated and killed the demons fled along with the Space Pirates also leaving making the soldiers cheer.

During the clean-up and finding their fallen the dino group reunited once more. "We all survived," Zander and Ed yelled then moaned in pain.

"Man am I happy to see you guys," Rex told them.

"Our first war and we all lived yeah baby," Max cheered.

"And we also got the Dark Cosmos Stone as well," Jake added flashing the dark moon symbol.

"Man that fusion of yours was awesome," Max told his brother.

"Yeah, yeah," Jake said, "Let's go home."

The march to Camelot was full of both cheers and mourning. Reaching the gates they were met with a crowd cheering people; however, reaching the castle walls a flash of pink and red ran past all of the soldiers hugging Jake with all of her strength, "It's alright I'm fine I'm not going anywhere," he told his girlfriend.

"I'm so happy," Zoe said crying.

As Camelot celebrated, the couple did their own celebrating in the bedroom, with the silencing charms on. After the week of partying it was time for the D–Team and the Alpha Gang to leave, "It was an honor for letting us stay," Max said towards Arutoria.

"No the honor and pleasure was mine," the queen told them.

"Now it's time to find our parents," Zoe said.

"Then we wish you luck," Merlin told them.

They were about to return the suits but they waved them off, "Think of this as a present for helping us," the queen told them.

"Jonathan beam us up," Jake said to the android via the bracer. Answering the call the Backlander appeared. "See you around," Jake said waving as they were beamed to the Backlander. Waving goodbye the queen and wizard watched as the ship entered the time stream. 

"What happened to you eight?" Dr. Z asked seeing them.

"That's a long story," Zander said but before they tell the old doctor the story there was an explosion. "A story we'll have to tell some other time because we're getting shot at," Max said with Rex asking Jonathan, "Is that the Space Pirates?"

"Yes it is the pirates what should I do?" he asked.

"The only thing we can do," Jake said, "Take us to where this all began."

"But if we return the pirates will destroy the city," Ed reminded him.

"It was going to lead to this anyways," Ursula commented.

"Then let's do it," Rex said.

"Returning to the present now," Jonathan announced breaking through the time stream. Appearing in the present the Space Pirates' ship followed with four dinosaurs landing on the surface near the D–Lab, "Who's the new dinosaur?" Dr. Z asked.

"Most likely the bosses dinosaur," Max answered.

"Jonathan beam us down now," Jake ordered. Nodding the android beamed everyone down; moreover, reaching the surface they all yelled, "Dino/Alpha slash," summoning their first dinosaurs then added the armor.

"You pay for the last time," Spectre yelled as a hologram of him and the other pirates appeared over their dinosaurs. "Time to end you brats once and for all," Foolscap sneered. "Let's crush these fools," Garvo yelled. "Last chance Jakey dump the bitch and come with me," Sheer told him.

"Here's your answer Sheer," Jake told the pirate. "Pack attack," using a move card he created all the raptor-type dinosaurs attack the opposing dinosaurs.

"If I can't have you willingly I'll take you by force," Sheer growled ordering her dinosaur to attack followed by the other dinosaurs.

Splitting up Paris and Ace fought Maximus with Chomp and Terry fighting against Gigas in addition to Spiny and Tank dealing with Armatus while Swift dealt with Brontosaurus. "Swift is going to need some help," Jake muttered to himself summoning Black T–Rex and Indominus Rex.

Changing POV's we see Ace kicking Maximus away from Paris. "You'll pay for taking my future husband away from me," Sheer yelled as Maximus charged once more at Paris. "He was never yours, to begin with, bitch," Zoe said slashing the Emerald Garden move card followed by Cyclone Breath from Ace. "If I can't have him then no one can," the female pirate growled as Maximus charged up its special attack. "Not today. Be swallowed in the forest, Enveloping Vines," slashing the new move card made by her boyfriend the trees around Maximus suddenly shot vines at the three-horned dinosaur. Unsuccessful in trying to get them off Maximus was covered head to two in vines, "Rex finish this," Zoe told her companion. "Right time to use the new move card," Rex announced, "Disappear within the winds, Heavenly winds." As the clouds formed the wind started to pick up shredding the dinosaur without cutting through the vines as Maximus let out one last muffled roar returning to its card in a purple flash. Picking up the card an explosion caught their attention; moreover turning to the source they saw both the Backlander and the pirate ship both in flames.

Before they could run towards it, they heard, "Zoe/Rex," turning to the sounds they let out tears of joy as their parents hugged them. "Mom dad," they yelled hugging them, "How did you get out?" Rex asked.

"Seth surprisingly did," Rex's dad answered.

"Zoe I'm so glad you're safe," Dr. Drake said hugging his daughter. "Uh, dad I know this isn't a good time but-," "You and Jake did it," he finished for his daughter. "I knew it would happen and while I'm happy it was somewhat later I'm happy for you," he said. "Zoe, mom, dad," Reese yelled hugging her family happy they're all together again.

"Come on Zoe we need to help the others if they need it," Rex told her. "Then let's go," Zoe said as they all ran.

"Time for you to lose," Foolscap yelled as Armatus was bashing heads with Tank. "That's what you think," Ed told the skinny pirate. "Dark Earth," using the move card chunks of earth rose from the ground covered in a dark glow and with a mental command from Tank, the chunks were launched. As they all made their marks Zander added, "We'll never let you rule any more worlds. Hydro Sword," sprouting water from Spiny's mouth it formed a gigantic sword slashing the altered Stegosaurus. "I'm not losing to you fuckers again," Foolscap said as his dinosaur charged then launched its attack. "You're not fooling twice, Earth Barrier," Ed told the alien pirate as once more chunks rose up but this time they were used to protect Tank and Spiny. "Be dragged into the waters depths, Krakens Strangle," Zander said using the new move card from Jake; moreover, the effects were that a mile wide hole of water appeared with ten tentacles bursting through the water tangling Armatus then dragged him to the bottom of the water then after a whole 3 minutes the Stegosaurus was thrown out with multiple scars. Before Foolscap could order a command, Ed ended the battle using the new card from Jake, "Let the sands of time consume you, Sand Burial," with those words the earth turned to sand consuming the dinosaur and with one last muffled roar was squished ending the battle. Picking up the card they heard the explosion then saw Rex, Zoe, and their parents.

"Who let them out?" Ed asked. "For some reason Seth," Rex answered but before they could go they heard, "Everyone you're alright," Rod and Laura yelled hugging Ed and Zander. "Yeah we're fine but let's go check on the others," Ed said getting nods.

"Finally I'm winning," Garvo bragged as both Chomp and Terry were both tired both distracted by the explosion. "If you haven't noticed your dinosaur is also tired," Ursula yelled. "Yeah but not as tired as yours," Garvo told them. "He's right one more hit and they're both done for," Max realized. Before Gigas could end the battle they all heard, "Frozen Winds/Crystal Crusher." As the two attacks hit coming out of the woodworks was the rest of the gang. "Seth let our parents out," Rex told Max before he could ask. "Ha, I knew Foolscap and Sheer weren't strong like they bragged about since it will take six dinosaurs to fight me," Garvo laughed. "Nope, only two, Gatlin Thunder," Max yelled followed by Ursula's Fire Bomb; as both attacks hit Gigas slid back. "Let the king of the Greek gods strike you down, Lightning Bolt of Zeus," Max chanted as the image of Zeus appeared throwing his thunderbolt. "Let loose the flames of the earth, Magma Explosion," Ursula said also chanting. After getting shocked the earth around Gigas shook and exploded with Gigas returning to its card in midair. As Ursula picked up the card Spike and Aki along with Amy ran out of the forest hugging their youngest, "I missed you," Max said after the hug.

"We missed you to Max," Spike told him, "But we still need to find Jake." And just like that his answer was answered the two altered dinosaurs and an armored Jake landed near them all three full of scars, "Damn that thing is strong," Jake grunted getting up. Looking up he saw everyone together, "I let them out," Seth voiced entering the clearing as Dr. Z teleported in.

"Why would you let them out?" Max asked.

"You can say that I realized a few things and one of them is not wanting the world to be destroyed," he said taking out a canister with a blue glowing orb in it. "The Blue Cosmos Stone," Jake said taking the canister from Seth then taking the orb as a water droplet symbol was seen. "Thanks," the magical teen told the man, "It's the least I could do after all of this," he answered.

"Now I can take the Cosmos Stones," Spectre said as his dinosaur walked up. "And I already taken revenge by destroying your ship," he told them. "Yes they blasted the time warp system to the point we can't time travel back," Dr. Z told them. "But what about the flames on their ship?" Zoe asked.

"That would be my fault," Jake said, "When you guys made the deal for our parents I went outside to make sure the pirates would not attack. But they did and after I told you guys to leave I attacked the ship with the final attack being a kunai to trap them in whatever time period we were in so I used it and it exploded their time warp system. My bad."

"So we can't go home," Laura said depressed. "Sorry about that," Jake apologized. "No it's not your fault you did what you did was right," Rod told him. "But let's focus on taking down Spectre," Max said getting nods.

"Group heal," Zoe announced healing all the dinosaurs.

"Time to die," Spectre yelled ordering his dinosaur to attack.

"Not on my watch," Jake said as all the Cosmos Stones and the Elemental Tablets glowed. "I'm not going to let you win now or ever," he yelled as he started to glow. After the shine ended all those who saw it for the first time were amazed. He was wearing a gold jumpsuit with the heads Tank, Ankylo, Spiny, and Croc, the backs of the heads connecting, formed the gauntlets. The fins of Dimetrodon and once more Spiny fused with his legs making the fins turn into saw blades and the upper skulls of Terry with Tryannotitan became the shoulder pads and Swifts' head becoming the helmet. With the saw blades on Jake's legs, his other weapons were the three bladed shurikens of Shredder on his mid thighs, the Zabuza like blade made of the Black T–Rex's Tail. Yin, Hikari no Tenshi, and Eita hovering around him, Sparrow forming the cape and the back of Ankylo forming the shield but both the Cosmos Stones and the Elemental pieces were summoned and placed on the shield all of them glowing brightly.

"You've done your parts," Jake said as a shield formed around the group and waved all the dinosaurs but his to return them to their baby forms, "Now it's time for me to do mine."

Ignoring the cries of Zoe he and his dinosaurs charged towards the Brontosaurus. {" _Fire Scorching_ ,"} Black T–Rex yelled, {" _Tundra Breath_ ,"} Indominus Rex followed with Jake's attack, Glorious Burst, going last. As all three attacks hit there was a huge dust cloud, "Electro Launcher," Spectre voiced as a sword made of light cut through the dust spearing Indominus; "Crystal Crusher," Jake yelled summoning three purple crystals and slamming them on the long neck dinosaur. "Spiral Bomb," Black T–Rex roared combining both Sky Spear and Fire Bomb; landing the attack Brontikens started to burn.

"If I can't beat you then I'll attack the one thing you hold dear," Spectre announced, "Brontikens attack that shield with Spectral Destroyer. That will teach you punk not to get in my way." Letting loose the attack Jake froze but before the attack could hit the shield both the Black T–Rex and Indominus Rex stood in front of the attack, {" _Finish this battle_ ,"} they said as one before returning to Jake. "I'm fine when you attack me but when you aim for the ones I love you forfeit your life," Jake growled getting up as a blade appeared in his hands. "Like I said before I'm not letting you win not now not ever," here the Cosmos Stones and the Elemental tablets shined brighter than before, "Unleash the power of the gods, Mana." While the clothes the only thing added was the wings with the right wing was black and the left was white the sword changed; now there were two blades both designed the same. In the right blade held the tablet in the guard and the blade was thicker near the top and skinny at where the blade touches the guard with the same being in the left only that the shrunken Cosmos Stones were in the guard they were also connected by Jake's magic acting as a rope.

"Let's end this," Jake said soaring towards Brontikens as he was charging up Spectral Destroyer. "Hurricane Slash," Jake yelled coming to contacted with the still charging attack causing an explosion.

"JAKE?!" Zoe yelled in worry running towards the dust cloud, after the shield fell, ignoring the cries to stop from the other. But before she could get any closer there was another explosion clearing the dust with the pirates' ship being sent into the timestream and Jake falling to the ground. Reaching Jake first, Zoe turned him to his back quickly checking for a pulse signing happily when she felt it. 

"He's fine but we need to get him to the hospital," she announced.

"Then let's go," Ozpin announced stepping into the battlefield. 

For the rest of the month was Jake being sent to the hospital everyone worried if Jake would still live or not. "Zoe worrying like this isn't good for the baby," Reese told her as it was the Drakes turn to watch him.

"I know but I'm worried that he would die and the baby will be fatherless," she told her sister. "Don't worry knowing the boy he would rather die than make you cry," Dr. Drake said not watching his words causing Zoe to burst out crying. "How is he?" Max as the group entered the rather big room.

"No signs of waking up," she told them turning to Jake. Holding his hand she told him, "Sweetie please wake up. You're the greatest thing to every happen to me, you don't know how happy I was when you asked me to be your girlfriend." Moving his hand to her stomach she added while tears let loose, "You don't want our child or children to be fatherless, do you? I want to watch you teach your sons the lessons of life and to scar our daughter's boyfriends with me slapping you on the back of the head to stop embarrassing our daughter," it was at that moment they all heard a moan.

Turning to the sound they see Jake with his eyes open with him saying, "Our daughters won't be allowed to date till they're in college." Now smiling Zoe hugged him, "I love you," she told him.

"I love you too."

"Yeah baby your awake," Max cheered causing a chain reaction to where everyone in the room started to cheer.

 **Man 13 pages, wow that was long, and with this Prehistoric Magic: Adventures through time has ended. My next story will probably be working on when Jake goes to Hogwarts, another story or fix one of my past stories; I thank everyone who favored, liked, and commented on this story you were all a big help and I wouldn't have done it without your support, see you guys next time.**


End file.
